


Time stops for no man, but Stiles

by fullmoontonightt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, An author desperatly trying to be funny, Derek likes to read, Isaac Feels, Jydia, Kind of running out of tags here, Middle Ages, Multi, Puppy Isaac, Pydia, Slow Build, Stiles is a kick ass timetraveller, Stydia Brotp, Stydia Friendship, an author trying to write an action scene, peter is a creep, sterek, there will be sex one day I promise, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoontonightt/pseuds/fullmoontonightt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski's life as a time traveller is on the line. With the threat of his power being removed Stiles will do anything to complete his new mission. But on this mission he meets Derek Hale, the rich and wealthy lord from 1768, and falls hopelessly in love with him. And what if the mission is not for as good a cause as Stiles thought it would be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Must be those Stilinski charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let everyone that's planning on reading this know that this fic was the first thing I've ever written. I was a fifteen year old when I started this, one that did not yet grasp the English language as well as she thought she did and one that had really really lame humor. I just wanted to give you a fair warning. This is probably not going to be of the quality you're used to reading but hey it's not awful. I'm not particularly proud of it, but it's not awful. Plot's actually pretty damn good. So hey, go have fun reading my old work and maybe check out some of my new stuff too! (When I finish it, sigh) 
> 
> BUT THANK YOU ALREADY FOR SHOWING INTEREST IN THIS OMG AND IF YOU FINISH IT I WILL ACTUALLY BE STILL BE SO HAPPY SO DONT TAKE THIS AS ME BEING A BITTER UNGRATEFUL WRITER OKAY LOVESSS
> 
> Hope you have a great dayyyy

 “This mission is really important Stiles, more important than anything you’ve done before.” Lord Preston said, while putting one of his grey curls behind his ear.  But it seemed to have its own personality, as it immediately sprung back to its original position.  “So could you please take this seriously.”

“I’m always serious.” Stiles said, trying to look as serious as possible.

Lord Preston looked at him and raised his eyebrows. He then seemed to realise that arguing with Stiles was a hopeless cause and sighed.  “You will be travelling to the year 1768 where you will be attending the ball of the Lord Lahey. You need to make a good impression here, for you will need to befriend the Lord. You need to get invited for another occasion by him, this is crucial.” Lord Preston made sure to look him in the eye at that last part.

“What if he doesn’t?” Stiles asked, doubt filling his mind.

“You'll have to make sure he does, if not, this mission will be your last. We both know you’ve ruined many missions before and the council and I are through. This is your final chance, understood?”

“Yes sir.” Stiles said, facing the ground. It was true, he had screwed up many times before. It was not like he intended for things to go wrong, they just did. No matter how hard he tried, he’d always mess up. He must be the worst timetraveller the institution has ever seen.  

Which is really frustrating because he loves timetravelling. A lot.  He loves being around people who think and act in an entirely different way, he loves seeing the ancient buildings and landmarks in their prime, he loves the way it calms him in a way the present never can. He honestly doesn't know if he can live without it. But if screws up this time, he’s going to have to.

Because timetravellers are born with the ability to move through time, they can choose where and when they want to go. Which sounds totally awesome, but of course as everywhere, there are people in charge. They are called the lords, every state has its own. The lord of Stiles’ you just met, lord Preston, a grumpy old man who seems to really dislike Stiles.  These lords decide where the travellers need to go to and where their services are needed.

Why do the travellers listen though?  Because the lords can take their powers away with just a snap of their fingers.

 ------

“Dude!” Stiles heard his best friend, Scott Mccal, scream from across the room. “What did he say?”

“Well,” Stiles paused and took a deep breath. “if I mess this one up, I’m outta here.”

“What?” Scott seemed genuinely shocked. “Preston is actually gonna take your powers away?”

“Yeah.”

“He can’t just do that.”

“But he can. You know he can.”

“I’m sorry Stiles.” Scott placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles looked at his best friend and gave him a small smile. “Me too.”

\------

Stiles had had two days to prepare, which he had taken full advantage off. He's researched everything he possibly could about the time period and he tried to do the same for lord Lahey, except he'd gotten blank results on that one. Which is strange, with the way lord Preston had talked about him he seemed like an important guy. 

Stiles stood in the changing room, nervously looking in the mirror. Miss Kirana, their stylist, had put him in a black blouse like top , a long emerald green cloak with matching buttons down the side and gold stitches on his shoulders and sides. He was wearing tights in the same colour with golden pearl like beading at the bottom.  He looked..he looked royal. Stiles frowns, he’s never looked this classy, this respectable.  It scares him.

Because if he looked like this, he doesn’t want to imagine what lord Lahey will look like. He must be a duke or something. Fuck, this was going to be harder than Stiles had thought. How on earth was he, Stiles –spasm- Stilinski, going to impress a freaking duke?

“You ready to leave?” the harsh voice of lord Preston cut through his thoughts.

He turned around and nervously scratched his head. “Yes sir.”

“You know how important this is,  please behave.”

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes. He focused on the right date and location and breathed in. He did a little nod and felt himself being pulled down. A second later he felt his feet land on soft grass. He opened his eyes and saw that he had successfully landed in the gardens of the castle.

Yes, the castle. Fuck his life.

\------

Once inside, Stiles was amazed by the beauty of the castle.  The walls were white with golden details, there was a chandelier filled with crystals and on the backside wall of the room was this _huge_ portrait of a young handsome boy, no older than Stiles really, with cute curls and bright blue eyes.  Stiles assumed it was Lord Lahey.

Stiles took a deep breath and confidently walked into the ballroom. It was really busy, servants were checking on the food while guests were either talking or dancing. Stiles awkwardly looked around for a couple of minutes but didn’t see the duke anywhere. So he went over the buffet, because hey, free food is just as good in the past as it is in the present.  He was stuffing his face with a raspberry pastry, when he felt someone poke his shoulder. He froze. Shit, wasn’t  he allowed to eat yet? Quickly he swallowed the rest of the cake and turned to his left. Before him stood a gorgeous girl with strawberry blonde hair, which had been twisted into an impressive braided bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a purple dress with lace on the shoulders, which fit her perfectly.

“Looking for a dance partner?” She asked.

 “Something like that.” Stiles said and laughed.

“Well, would you be up for a dance?”

“I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea, milady, because I am quite a horrible dancer.”

But she had already grabbed onto his arm and looked at him expectantly.

“But I guess I could make an exception for a beautiful lady as yourself.” Stiles said, sighing internally, as he guided her to the dance floor.

The music started and Stiles recognised the tones of a Waltz.

“I’m Lydia Madeleine Whittermore Martin.” She said while placing her arm on his shoulder.

“Stiles Stilinski.” He was not impressed by his name right now.

“Stiles? What an extraordinary name.”

Stiles laughed, offering a short explanation, before they continued on dancing and talking, about Lydia mostly, where she was from and what she hoped to achieve in the future (which actually was a lot, she was quite an ambitious lady). Then the song ended  and Lydia pulled him off the dance floor.

Her eyes scanned over him, as if she was just seeing him for the first time, and she smiled. “I should introduce you to lord Lahey, he’ll like you.”

“Sounds delightful.” Stiles somehow managed to get out.  Because _oh my god_ , what just happened? Was he seriously this lucky?  Must be those Stilinski charms his dad’s always talking about.

\------

 “Isaac!” Lydia shouted at lord Lahey- who was in fact the guy Stiles had seen on the painting- while still pulling Stiles along.

“I want you to meet Stiles Stilinski.” She said once they reached the other side of the ballroom, where not only lord Lahey was standing but also two other guys.

“Stiles, these are Lord Isaac Lahey,” she pointed at lord Lahey, “my husband, Jackson Whittermore,” while pointing at a very arrogant looking blonde guy, “and Derek Hale.” 

Wow. Stiles could feel his eyes widen as he looked at Derek Hale. Because Derek Hale truly had to be the best looking man Stiles had ever seen. His dark black hair seemed to be styled perfectly and his stubbles gave him a rough, sexy edge. He looked like a fucking Abercrombie model.

“Hi.” Stiles said awkwardly, cheeks flushing red, when he realised he had been staring at Derek.

“Hello,” Lord Lahey, or Isaac, said giving him a big smile. “are you enjoying the party?”

“Yes, it’s been a pleasure.” Lord Lahey was actually being nice, he might like this guy. 

“Well, if you don’t  mind, Stiles, I’d like to go and dance with my husband now.” Lydia said and Stiles could hear Jackson grunting on the background. Stiles huffed out a laugh.

“Lydia, do we have to? I’d rather stay here and have another drink.”

Lydia then gave Jackson a look, that Stiles will call the Lydia-Martin-Look from now on, because he’s pretty sure she’s the only one in the world who can make a guy feel guilty and willing to do everything she wants, while still looking beautiful.

Except Jackson is apparently not that perceptive, because when he spoke up again he had a smirk on his lips. “I am staying here Lydia, but you go enjoy yourself.” 

“I will.” Lydia said, voice lacking emotion, and it was clear that Jackson was not getting any tonight. Or this whole week. “Lord Stilinski, would you do me the pleasure?”

Stiles was surprised she’d even ask. Also rather annoyed, not that he didn't think Lydia was an interesting woman but because this was his chance to get closer to lord Lahey. He tried to smoothen his way out of it. “Of course Lydia, but I warned you already, I’m a terrible dancer.”

“I am not afraid of a challenge.” She replied, a challenge in her eyes he could not refuse.

“Good.” Stiles said, a smirk at his lips.

They moved to the dance floor, where Stiles tried as hard as he could to do the dances properly.  Four songs later, they returned to the others, drunk of new found energy.

“No Stiles, horses aren’t hateful animals, they are actually quite lovely.”

“They are definitely evil, I cannot go near a horse without getting kicked or bitten.”

“Well maybe they just dislike you.”

“Can’t be it, I am a very likeable person.”

They both started laughing before Stiles looked around at the others. Isaac had a big smile on his face while Jackson seemed to be regretting his earlier decision, since Lydia was not giving him a shrine of attention. When Stiles looked at Derek,  Derek was staring at him, looking confused.  Stiles stared back and they had eye contact for a couple of seconds till Isaac broke it.

“Stiles, how would you like a glass of wine?”

“One would be good.”  One and one only, he did not need to be drunk tonight.

An hour later, Stiles was _wasted._  Of fucking course.

\------

Stiles woke up in an old-fashioned king-sized bed, those pretty ones with those curtains falling from the top, and groaned.  His head hurt like hell. Like hangover hell. God, what did he do? Looking around the room, he realized he was still in the past. Stiles closed his eyes, frustration rushing through his body, and he prayed to god. Please tell him he didn't actually get drunk on possibly the most important night of his life.

He frowned as he heard a rustle coming from the room. He shot up in bed and squeeled when he saw a young girl standing in his room. Only after a second look did he realize she was a maid and that he had just screamed at a maid.

“Oh, I am terribly sorry sir, I didn’t mean to startle you, I thought you were asleep.” The girl spoke up, her voice soft.

“Don’t worry, it’s not a problem.” Stiles awkwardly huffed out before sitting up to study the girl, she was about his age and really pretty. Only she looked as if she expected to get slapped any moment now. Stiles gave her a reassuring smile. “Really, it’s fine.” 

She nervously returned it and turned around in order to leave.

“Wait, what is your name?”

She faced Stiles, looking confused and a little suspicious, but she answered anyway.  “It’s Allison sir, Allison Argent.”

They exchanged nods before she walked out the room, leaving Stiles alone to realise what a crappy situation he had gotten himself into. He had gotten drunk on the most important night of his life. He screwed up, again. Why can he never just do something right? In frustration Stiles punched the wooden frame of the bed.

Which actually really hurt. Not that he’d ever admit it.

Then the door to his chamber opened and he saw Allison’s brown hair peeking around the corner. “I’m sorry sir, I actually forgot to tell you that the others are having breakfast. They asked for you.”

“Thank you Allison.” Stiles said and gave her a smile, she nodded and closed the door.

Okay, so there might be a small chance that he didn’t completely screw up. They wanted him at breakfast at least, that was a good sign right? Unless he did something even more stupid yesterday, like telling them he was from the future. 

Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes. Lucky for him, his clothes from yesterday were on the floor. He quickly got dressed and left for breakfast.

\------

“Ah, look who we got there, it’s our sleepyhead.” Isaac yelled from across the table when Stiles entered the huge breakfast room. He just awkwardly waved and looked to the floor.

When he looked up, he saw Lydia smile at him knowingly. He felt his cheeks turn red.  Everyone else from last night was there, Jackson sitting next to Lydia and Derek sitting across them. Next to him sat a beautiful girl, with braided brown hair and the most perfect eyebrows in the history of eyebrows.  Stiles was kind of annoyed by her being there. Otherwise he could have sat next to Derek, now he had to sit next to Jackson.

“So Stiles, did you sleep it off?” Lydia asked with a smirk.

Stiles tried to give her the fuck-you-Lydia-for-embarrassing-me-look but that was a little hard with Jackson between them. So he just awkwardly said yes. Isaac had to laugh.

“Was one hell of a party though.” Stiles said while looking at Isaac, making sure he got the compliment. Isaac just gave him the biggest smile. That dude is adorable, seriously, he never thought anyone would come close to the cuteness of Scott’s puppy eyes, but Isaac is doing a pretty fucking good job.

The others then continued the conversation they had being having before. Stiles didn’t mind, pleased he had apparently made a good enough impression to be allowed to sit here and there was food so. While he was eating some sort of fancy bread he noticed his eyes kept lingering at Derek and that girl. It must be his wife. For some reason Stiles felt a sting of betrayal there. What really annoyed him. God, Stiles stop getting crushes on every good looking man you see and definitly stop being jealous of them.

Isaac cleared his throat. “Who’s turn is it this Thursday?”

“Yours, Isaac.” Derek answered with a chuckle.  Stiles looked at him confused, he had no idea what they were talking about. Derek saw his confusion and opened his mouth as if to explain, but closed it again. Stiles frowned but luckily Lydia picked up on his confusion as well.

“Maybe Stiles would like to come as.” She proposed.

Everyone at the table looked at him expectantly, except Jackson who just looked annoyed.

“Come to what exactly?” Stiles asked with a laugh, still confused.

Isaac smiled at him. “I am having some guests over Thursday night for a dinner.”

“Oh, yes, I’ll be there.” Stiles said, trying to remain calm. He was feeling euphoric inside, somehow, he doesn't know how, but somehow he managed to do it. He managed to well.. infiltrate in their group.

“Well, lovely.” Lydia said as she stood up. “Jackson I think we need to get home, my father is visiting today after all.”

“Lydia, I’m not done eating yet.”

She then gave him the Lydia-Martin-look and wisely enough, this time, he listened. He did steal several croissants on his way out.

 After a couple of minutes, in which he talked with Isaac and Derek for a bit,  Stiles stood up. “I think it’s time for me to leave as well, busy day today. It has been my greatest pleasure meeting you, lord Lahey.”

“The pleasure was all mine.”

“And I want to thank you for umh, letting me stay the night here.”

Isaac laughed and Stiles believed he even saw Derek crack a smile.

“I will see you coming Thursday then.” He said to both Isaac and Derek.  Derek  and his wife nodded at him and Isaac said goodbye when he left.

Once he was out of the castle he released a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. That went surprisingly good, amazing even. They _liked_ him,  they invited him for dinner, he's done it. He's succesfully done it. He was so going to rub this all in lord Preston’s face. 


	2. Just you guys

“Stiles you were epic today!” Scott said while falling on top of Stiles on the couch.

Stiles laughed and pushed Scott away. “Yeah, I kind of was, wasn’t I?”

“Heck yes you were!” Scott said, laughing as well. “Like, did you see his face?”

Stiles laughed, it had been epic. The moment he arrived lord Preston had already started shouting at him, accusing him of screwing up and threatening to take his powers away. So when Stiles told him what happened (he left out the part where he got drunk obviously) lord Preston had been stunned into silence.

According to Scott the lord been preparing a tirade all day, since Stiles had taken way too long to get back.

“I am really happy it went well though dude.”

“Yeah, me too buddy.”

“Me too!” They heard their other roommate, Erica, scream from the kitchen.

Stiles smiled, he really was glad, he got to keep his powers, or well ‘ _temporarily’_ as lord Preston had said.  But Stiles knew he was going to nail this mission. The people he had to befriend were actually nice, so no worries there.

“Seriously bro, couldn’t imagine not having you here.” Scott said.

“Yeah,” Erica said, now entering the room. She was carrying cans of cokes and threw one towards them, which Stiles caught. “I need you, batman.”

Stiles couldn’t keep back his smile, he really loved his friends. Scott and Erica were both timetravellers as well, which is how they met.

_“You’ll be okay Stiles. They’re going to teach you how to control your powers.” Stiles’ dad said._

_“But what if they can’t help me?”_

_“Of course they can Stiles,” his dad said with a smile. “they’ve been doing this for years now.”_

_“Okay fine, but you stay with me.”_

_“I can’t Stiles, this is something you have to do on your own. And you’re going to, cause you’re a big boy right?”_

_“Right.”_

_Nervously ten your old Stiles walked into the classroom. He was glad to see he wasn’t alone, a blonde girl and a dark-haired boy already sat at the tables. Stiles sighed of relief, he had thought he would be the only one here. Stiles sat down next to the boy, who gave him a big smile._

_“Hi, I’m Scott Mccal” he then said and pointed at the girl. “And this is Erica.”_

_The girl nervously waved and smiled at Stiles._

_“I’m Stiles! Do you guys have powers too?”_

_“Yes we do! I have already jumped four times now!” Scott answered, his voice filled with excitement._

_“Me only two, but my dad says I can jump any moment now.”_

 And since that moment on Erica, Scott and Stiles had been inseparable. They helped each other through everything and always sticked together. Even now, nine years later, they are still close, hell they even live together.  They’re family.

 “What are you smiling at, you idiot?” 

“Just you guys.”

 ------

After two days of relaxing it was time to get back to 1768. Stiles wasn’t as nervous as the first time, but he still felt a little itchy. He had to do good on this mission. He was wearing much simpler clothes than before, but he still looked damn fine, if he may say so himself.

When he reached the castle doors, a servant was waiting for him, which made him feel really important, and guided him to the dinner room. Which was actually the breakfast room, but light with candles. Isaac stood there talking with Derek.

“Lord Stilinski has arrived.”  The servant said loudly. Stiles, who had no idea how to respond to the action, awkwardly stood there. 

“Stiles!” Isaac said cheerful. “You came!”

“Of course.” Stiles said with a smile and walked towards them. Should he hug them? Is he on hug level already? Do people even hug here? Stiles decided to just not and gave Isaac a nod. A nod is something people do right?

He then looked at Derek and they again had that weird eye contact thing, which Stiles was begin to find uncomfortable, since Derek was you know, married. He decided to break it with a smile.

“I take it that Lydia and Jackson haven’t arrived yet?” Stiles asked.

“No, they are running a little late.”  Isaac said with a smile.

“As usual.” Derek added.  Stiles had to laugh at that, which for some reason made Derek frown. And wow, Derek even looks good when he frowns, life is unfair.

“Well now you’re just being rude.” Lydia said with a smirk, as she and Jackson were walking towards them.  

“Glad to see you both.”  Isaac said with a friendly nod and Stiles internally celebrated the fact he'd gotten the nodding thing right. “Let’s get started then, shall we?” Isaac continued.

Stiles’ stomach agreed, he was hungry. But before he could sit down, Lydia grabbed his arm.

“I’m really glad you’re here.” She quietly said to him.

“Why? Did you think I wasn’t going to show up?” he whispered back.

“Can’t I just be happy to see you lord Stilinski, why immediately think the worst of me?” she said and gave him a wink.

During dinner, Stiles sat next to Derek and across Lydia. They talked about pretty much everything and of course, since he was the new guy, about him. Luckily for Stiles, Jackson _really_ likes to talk about himself, so Stiles’ fake life story wasn’t the centre of attention. Thank god, because Stiles hates lying. A lot.

When the main course was being served, Stiles recognized Allison as one of the servants. They locked eyes and Stiles smiled. Allison gave him one of her shy smiles and quickly returned to her tasks. For some reason Stiles really liked that girl. Stiles could feel Derek staring at him and slowly turned around.  But Derek had looked away and was ‘busy’ talking to Jackson. Stiles shrugged and ate his food, which was so damn good, seriously, when did people forget to cook like this?

After dinner all of them had some wine in this room Stiles will call _the lounge_. Since there was one of those lounge sofas there. Stiles didn’t trust the wine anymore, it had betrayed him at the dance, so he didn’t really drink. They started discussing political issues, Stiles luckily enough managed to start an intense argument with Lydia, so he successfully dodged any political questions. After a while the conversation changed and they were talking about the Hales and their planned trip to their land in the South.

“Your family has a place there right?” Isaac asked.

“Yes, which is where we are going next week.”

“You and the family?” Stiles asked.

“ I will going with my sister and uncle yes.” Derek said, his voice sounding raw. The atmosphere in the group had turned awkward and uncomfortable in a matter of seconds. Stiles probably said something wrong. As usual.

“Sounds lovely.” Lydia said with a smile, trying to lift the strange atmosphere Stiles created.

“Believe me, spending time with my uncle and sister is not lovely.” Derek said which made Stiles chuckle. Derek continued: “Which is why I wanted to ask you all to come along.”

Everyone started talking at the same time, obviously excited, while Stiles was left confused. Was he included in ‘you all’? Probably not, since Derek and he only met twice. So he awkwardly sat there while everyone was raving about the upcoming trip. Derek then looked at him, eyebrows raised, and Stiles gave him a little smile. He hoped his disappointment wasn’t shining through too much.

“Is something wrong Stiles? Can you not make it?” Derek asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him, Isaac even seemed kind of worried. So he _was_ invited. Heck yes, this is perfect.

“Depends, when are you planning to go?” Stiles asked, he had to cover up his strange behaviour after all.

“Coming Tuesday we leave.” Derek answered.

“Yeah, I think I can make that.”

Isaac patted him on the back. “Glad you can.” he said with a smile.

 ------

After chilling with Erica and Scott and rubbing his success in lord Preston’s face for a couple of days, it was time to go to the Hale house. Stiles had gotten an old-fashioned suitcase from miss Kirina filled with clothes. He sneaked some pop tarts in as well, because hello, five days without pop tarts is not acceptable.   Stiles was extremely nervous, he was going to spent five days with them. Five full days. So much can go wrong in five days.

They had agreed to meet in front of Isaac’s place (read: castle) and travel with the four of them. Derek would ride with his family.

When Stiles arrived he could see the carriage with horses in the distance.  He knew there were going to be horses, but they somehow still managed to shock him. He was planning to stay away from them as much as possible. Him and horses don’t really have the best relationship (they hate his guts).

Lydia saw him coming and waved. She was wearing an olive green dress with a golden flower pattern and golden beading. She was also wearing a hat, in the same colours.

“Stiles!” She yelled with a smile when he came closer.

Isaac, who had been at the other side of the carriage,  walked over to them. “Stiles, happy to see you’ve arrived.”

“I am not late, am I?”

Isaac answered no while Lydia said yes at the same time. Stiles laughed and Lydia snorted. Isaac gave Lydia a not so amused look first but then joined in on the laughter.

 “Did you not bring any servants with you, Stiles?” Lydia asked eyeing his suitcase, which was still in his hands.

“No, I thought that wouldn’t be needed.” He said and shrugged.

“It’s not, you can borrow one of mine.” Isaac said and he called a servant who took Stiles’ suitcase from him.  “And I am bringing some servants with me so they will be all yours as well.”

“Thank you Isaac.”

Jackson then popped up from inside the carriage. “Is Stilinski finally here? Let’s go.”

Lydia rolled her eyes at her husband and pulled Stiles along into the carriage. Isaac entered after they did and sat next to Stiles. Which meant Stiles ended up being stuck between Isaac’s side and the window the whole ride. He didn’t really mind, but he just always thought carriages were bigger than this. A lot bigger.

 ------

When they arrived at the Hale house Stiles made a mental note to himself it should be called the Hale mansion from now on. Cause damn, this place is massive! It’s probably three times bigger than Isaac’s castle. And that was a _castle_. 

They were just getting out all of their stuff, or well the servants were, when Derek stepped out of the house, wait no, out of the _mansion_. He waved all of them over.

“Good to see you Derek.” Stiles said.

“Good to see you too Stiles," Derek said as he smiled. "good to see you all. Come inside.”

They went in and Stiles had a hard time controlling himself. He just wanted to gasp and wow at everything. The place was beautiful. There were lots of portraits, Stiles guessed they were family members since they all have that dark hair and the same expression. An expression that makes you respect them, an expression of power. A little shiver went down Stiles’ spine.

Derek had guided them to a room with several sofas and chairs, in one of them an older looking guy was seated.  Not older looking as in he could have grandkids but as in older and wiser. No, he looked way too good to be a granddad.

“Oh, everyone, this is my uncle Peter Hale.”

Peter stood up with a smirk and bowed. Where the dude had seemed old and wise just a minute ago, now he just seemed creepy as fuck.

“How nice to meet you all.” Peter said and nodded to all the guys individuality. He then took a step towards Lydia and took her hand. He then kissed it, his lips lingering a little bit too long if you ask Stiles. “Especially nice to meet a beautiful lady like yourself.” Peter continued. Jackson had frozen next to Stiles, but now he took a step forward and placed his hand on Lydia’s hip possessively.

 Peter seemed to have gotten the message, but Stiles still didn’t trust the situation and he could see Jackson didn’t either. Peter smirked before turning around and leaving the room. The atmosphere was still tense for a minute or so but then it everyone started gossiping again with the casual jokes in between. Stiles complimented Derek’s mansion and then Derek started talking about the area here. After a while the Peter incident seemed to be forgotten, even though Jackson was still holding Lydia close, as if he was afraid Peter would come in and take her away.

That night they had a festive dinner (there was an entire deer on the table) together with Peter and the girl-of-whom-stiles-had-thought-she-was-dereks-wife-but-she-actually-was-his-sister Cora.  Stiles felt really stupid when he found out, he should have recognized the eyebrows.

Turned out that while Cora hadn’t said much during breakfast with Isaac, she was actually really funny. She had the same sarcastic sense of humor Stiles did, which is the best kind. That’s probably why she and Stiles got along really well. It had started off with the two of them cracking jokes but in the end there was an actual competition going on. And no matter what everyone might say, Stiles totally won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. he had never really liked classics

After three days in the Hale ~~house~~ mansion, Stiles realised how hard living in the past actually was. He missed playing video games late at night, he missed hot showers,  he missed his daily dose of sugar (he’d finished his supply of pop tarts on the second day here), he missed joking around with Erica, he missed his phone. And the worst thing was, he had no one to complain to.

 Stiles was not completely bored though, since on his first day here he had discovered the library. Yes, the Hale mansion had a _library,_ and not a small one either. Stiles would go in every night and pick out some good books to read.

So today, he did the same. He walked into the library and put his borrowed books back on their shelf, running his finger across their spines as he did so. They had been pretty enjoyable, but not as good as his own books back home, he had never really liked classics.

 “Stiles, what are you doing here?” 

Stiles managed to hold back his scream and quickly turned around. Derek was standing in the middle of the library, hands folded over each other.

“Oh, hey Derek. Umh, I was planning to borrow some books if you don’t mind?” Stiles might have forgotten to ask permission.

“That’s what library’s are for, aren’t they?” Derek answered. _Yeah_ , Stiles had made a discovery the last couple of days: Derek could be sassy, reallysassy. But in a good way though, Derek didn’t get annoying, it was just sass. Pure sass.

“Yeah, you don’t mind?”

“No, I can’t read them all by myself after all.” So Derek was a reader, who’d have known. (Actually Stiles had known, because there’s no way in hell Cora liked to read.)

“Ah, you like to read? Not enough people do.”  Stiles said with a smile.

“I know, out of my family it was just me and my mom.” Derek said , his voice turning sad on the last couple of words.

The light, comfortable atmosphere changed, but not as the last time Derek’s family had been brought up, there was no uncomfortable tension this time, only sadness. Derek’s sadness seemed to fill up the room, just like it seemed to fill up Stiles.

“Yeah, my mom liked to read too, she’d always read to me before I went to bed.”

Derek looked at him, his eyes asking the question, and Stiles nodded. Derek then nodded with a look of understanding and sat down in one of the chairs. Stiles sat down next to him.

“How did she die?”  Derek asked after a while, his voice softer than Stiles had ever heard it.

“Ca-” Stiles started his usual one word explanation, but then he realized cancer was still unknown here. Seems like he couldn’t take the easy road this time.

 “It was a disease, a pretty rough one too. It was like it was slowly taking the life of her. She couldn’t leave the bed, she lost tons of weight, she had nightmares and she was always covered in sweat. Her face changed too, she didn’t look like my mom anymore. It was as if she had become the disease. It was like it was eating her from the inside, you know? She tried to fight it, I know that, she’s one of the strongest persons I’ve ever known, but the disease was stronger.” Stiles had to swallow back his tears, for a moment he’d forgotten where he was. That’s just what his mom does to him, even now.

Derek looked at him, not with the pity he usually gets after telling his mom’s story but with understanding. Stiles’ assumption must have been correct: the reason his uncle and sister are the only family here is because that’s the only family left.

“I lost my mother too. And my father, and my other siblings.” Derek said, his voice sounding soft, yet raw. “There was a fire.” 

Even though losing his mother had been the worst thing to ever happen to Stiles, he did feel sort of out of place next to Derek. Derek had lost so much more.

Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder and gently squeezed. Derek lifted his head up to look at Stiles and for a moment it seemed as if they completely understood each other. 

**\------**

Derek and he had been picking out some books together when a servant had come in, saying that Lady Lydia had a surprise for them downstairs.

“This is not going to be a pleasant surprise is it?” Stiles had asked.

“They never are.” Derek sighed. 

It wasn’t . It absolutely freaking wasn’t . Lydia had stood in the gardens looking perfectly innocent, when servants came from around the corner with the surprise. _Horses_. Lydia wanted them to go horse riding. HORSE RIDING. 

“No, nope, not doing this.” Stiles said and he turned around to walk back inside. But he crashed into Derek, who had been standing behind him. He looked up and Derek actually _smirked_ at him. Was Derek laughing at him?

“Stilinski, don’t be such a wuss .” Jackson said, he too had a big smirk on his lips. So did Lydia and Cora.

Stiles could see what was happening, they were all plotting against him. But Stiles Stilinski will not give in, he will not sit on a horse. Ever.

Okay, okay, so maybe _ever_ was a bit dramatic, since he was forced to sit on a horse just five minutes later.

“They’re not that scary Stiles.” Lydia had said.

“No, they are just about eight times stronger than humans, or in your case twelve times.” Jackson said while sitting on his horse.  Stiles glared at him. That dude really needs to get off his high horse, _ha_ , do you get it? Cause he’s on a horse? No? Okay moving on.

“If Stiles is really that afraid, I don’t think we should go.” Isaac said. Stiles wanted to hug Isaac, he was always so nice. And he seemed to be Stiles’ only ally here. The others were all traitors working for the _horses._

“Stilinski just needs to man up.” Jackson said. Stiles glared at him.  He was a man.  He was just a man afraid of horses, that’s all.

He looked around and everyone looked at him expectantly, only Isaac was showing some sympathy. The rest just looked at him as if he was being a drama queen. Which he maybe was, a little bit.

“Okay fine! Fine!” Stiles said as he walked towards the horse they picked out for him. It was a brownish colour and not too tall. Stiles slowly approached the animal and reached out to pet it. Okay, okay, petting was not that bad, he survived. 

Stiles took a deep breath as he put his foot in one of the stirrup thingies and tried to lift himself up, which failed. How do people do this? The horse seemed to glare at him, unimpressed.  He put his other foot back on the ground and was ready to try again, when the horses shifted. Stiles screamed and tried to get away from the evil animal as fast as possible, but he had forgotten his foot was still stuck in the thingie so he fell face-down on the ground.

“Ugh.” He said as he tried to get up. Everyone was laughing and Stiles swears he could hear Jackson chocking. How nice of everyone to come and see if he was okay. He got up and wiped all the dirt of his clothes. Stiles looked at how everyone was still laughing, Isaac trying to keep it in but failing,  and he couldn’t keep back his own laughter. 

After about five minutes the laughter had died down and Derek and Isaac helped him on his horse. Who he still didn’t trust by the way. The horse was and would always be his #1 enemy.

The riding went surprisingly well, he hadn’t fallen off.  Well, there was this bit where he hadn’t known how to stop his horse and he drove right into the forest. But the others got him out of there safe and sound.  So all is good.

He had also established a new bond with his horse, they weren’t complete enemies anymore. But Stiles still didn’t trust him, the horse had this look in his eyes as if he was plotting the end of the world. Or well, at least the end of Stiles.

**\------**

That night Stiles had been reading one of the books Derek picked out for him, _Gulliver's Travels_ , when someone knocked on his door.  Stiles had no idea who it could be when he heard a soft voice from behind the door: “Stiles, please open up.”

Lydia? What was she doing here? He opened up the door and indeed, Lydia came walking through and motioned for him to close the door. She sat down on his bed dramatically.

“Lydia? What is wrong?”  Stiles said as he moved towards the bed.

Lydia looked at him and Stiles noticed she had tears stinging in her eyes. If fierce and strong Lydia was starting to cry something must be really wrong.

“Hey, don’t cry now Lyds, I’m here okay, what happened? You can talk to me.” He said as he said down on the bed and took her hands in his.

“Something happened.” Lydia said, her voice crackling, “and I don’t know if I should tell Jackson.”

“What happened? You can tell me.”

“You promise you won’t tell Jackson?” she looked at him, her eyes desperate for the promise.

“Of course.”

She nodded. “Well, today after we came back from horse riding, Jackson wanted to sleep for a bit, but I wasn’t tired so I went downstairs.” Lydia took a deep breath. “When I was on the stairs I bumped into Peter and made him drop his books. So when I helped him pick them up, he grabbed my hand.” Stiles was getting an idea of where this was going and if it was true Peter would not live to see another day. “He.. he pushed me up against the wall.” Lydia sounded ashamed of herself. “Then he kissed me.”

Stiles jumped up from the bed. “I’m going to kill that guy.”

“No, no.” Lydia said as she too jumped up. “Stiles, you can’t .”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because  it..” She stopped and looked down.

“Because it what Lydia?”

“Because it felt kind of good.”  Lydia looked at him, her face filled with shame.

“Wait, what?”  

“I don’t know Stiles. It wasn’t rape, I.. I sort of liked it. The thrill.”  

“You liked the thrill?” Stiles was slowly getting it. “Do I need to remind you you’re married?”

“I know I’m married Stiles. And I love Jackson, with whole my heart. But I don’t know, today happened and I’m so confused.”

Stiles sat back down on the bed and spread his arms.

“I don’t know what to do Stiles.”

“Well, let’s go by this step by step. Do you love Jackson?”

“Yes, I just told you that.” Lydia rolled her eyes. Stiles smiled, glad to see Lydia’s  humor hadn’t disappeared.

“Do you love Peter?”

“No Stiles, ugh no.”

“Well, it’s obvious then isn’t it?

Lydia nodded and sat back down. “Am I a bad person?”

“No Lyds, don’t be crazy, it wasn’t your fault. It sounds like something you would do only once.”

“Jackson will hate me.”

“Maybe,” there was no point denying it. “but he will hate Peter more.”

They sat next to each other in silence till Stiles spoke up: “Just to make sure, you are done with Peter right?”

“Yes.” Lydia looked at him as if he just asked the dumbest question ever.

“Then it’ll be okay Lydia, he kissed you, not the other way around.”

 ------

“I finished the book you gave me.” Stiles said to Derek the next day.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes actually.” Stiles said and he moved to sit across Derek on the sofa. “It was really adventurous.”

“Of course you’d like the adventures.” Derek almost snorted.

“Is something wrong with that Derek?” Stiles lifted an eyebrow.

“No Stiles, but I had hoped you would have seen past the adventures.” Derek even sounded kind of bitter about it.

“And seen the criticism the author is giving on the importance of the mighty?”

Derek actually looked taken back, surprised that _Stiles_ would have been able to understand such a difficult and _intelligent_ book, well excuse you Derek, Stiles isn’t  stupid.

“Not many people get that.” Derek said, looking impressed.

“I guess I am not like most people.” Stiles said and winked.  Derek still looked taken back, his mouth slightly open, his eyes fixed on Stiles. Derek’s eyes were beautiful. They started out in a hazel green colour, but it got lighter as you went on to the middle.  It looked as if a talented painter had worked with the most beautiful watercolors. Then to finish it off he had thrown some golden glitter on top.  

Stiles broke the eye contact with Derek, cause he was starting to stare and staring is awkward and kind of creepy.

He looked around the room, Cora and Isaac were playing  a game of chess in the corner. If Cora’s grin was anything to go by, Isaac was losing big time.  Peter sat in one of the chairs close by reading a book. He then looked up as if he’d sensed that Stiles was looking at him. Stiles tried to give him his best look of disgust and turned back to Derek. Who was looking at him questionably.  Stiles waved it off and picked up _Gulliver's Travels_ from the table, he had really liked it, so he decided to reread some chapters before dinner. Even though his eyes were focused on the pages he still saw Derek’s  smile.

Then their peace and quiet was disturbed by an angry scream. “Peter, get here you filthy shit face! I will rip you to pieces!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read till here, thanks for bearing with me :)  
> I really hope you all like it


	4. It’s probably for the best

Oh shit.

It took about two seconds for Stiles to register what was going to happen. Jackson was going to come in, trying to beat the crap out of Peter, getting hit by Peter, getting angry at everyone in the room and maybe even take it out on Lydia. Yeah, Stiles should at least _try_ to prevent that from happening.

So he jumped up from his place on the sofa and raced towards the big double doors, just as they opened. Jackson came through looking so incredibly angry that it seemed as if he was shaking. You know, like those characters in cartoons do when they get angry. Stiles stopped walking, wondering what exactly his plan had been, when Jackson shoved him against the wall. “Get out my way, Stilinski.” He spat.

Damn that dude was strong. As Stiles was recovering from his light shock, he noticed that everyone in the room had stood up. Isaac stood in front of Cora protectively much like Derek stood in front of Peter. Jackson had frozen two feet in front of Stiles. Derek and Jackson glared at each other from across the room and Stiles could read Derek’s expression perfectly fine. Calm the fuck down or get the fuck out.  Stiles couldn’t see Jackson’s  answering glare but the way he was pressing his fingers into his fist didn’t predict anything good.  The tension in the room was unbearable, everyone seemed to be holding their breath and waiting to see what Jackson would do. It stayed that way till Derek seemed to be happy with how Jackson calmed down (Stiles hadn’t noticed any calming down to be honest) and asked: “What happened Jackson?”

Jackson seemed to take a deep breath. But instead of explaining, Jackson lunged himself at Peter and smacked him on the ground. Derek and Isaac were there in no time to pull Jackson off Peter. Jackson had given Peter a good beating though and Stiles found himself feeling rather happy he had.

“Don’t you dare ever getting your filthy hands on my wife again.” Jackson spat as he slapped Isaac’s  hands away. He then turned around, the rage still visible in his face, and walked towards the doors.

“She didn’t seem to mind.” Peter grunted from his position on the ground.

Jackson turned around as fast as humanely possible and lunged his fist towards the man who was still on the ground. He was stopped however by Derek. Derek grabbed his fist and pushed back. There seemed to be a second where Jackson gave up but then he pushed back with all his strength. Derek then seemed to somehow twist Jackson’s arm and Jackson fell on his knees, _ouch_ , that ought to hurt. Jackson however didn’t show it if it did, he slapped Derek’s arm away and stormed out of the room. It was quiet for a couple of seconds, the tension still present in the room.

“Did you have to say that?” Derek asked and he sighed as Peter shrugged.

\------

After an hour of awkwardly waiting in his room, he had assumed the Hales wanted some privacy, Stiles went back downstairs. Where servants were running across the hallway, grabbing suitcases and taking them outside.  A still angry Jackson was leaning against the wall, Lydia standing apologetic by his side.

“You’re leaving?” Stiles asked.

Lydia looked up, her eyes revealing shame and regret as she nodded. Jackson didn’t seem to care.

Stiles wanted to go over and give Lydia a hug, cause that was clearly what the girl needed right now, but with the whole Peter thing that didn’t seem like a smart move. It would probably get Lydia in even more trouble. He did however give her a small, hopefully supportive, smile. She gave him a half-hearted smile in return.  She was obviously worried and she had every right to be. What if Jackson kicked her out? What if she ended up alone on the streets? No one would take in a wife that cheated on her husband. Stiles swore to himself that if that was what happened, he’d find some way to turn it back around.

“I see you’re leaving.” Derek said, entering the hallway across from Stiles.

It stayed quiet, neither Jackson or Lydia saying anything.

“It’s probably for the best.” Derek continued. Stiles was amazed by how inconsiderate Derek sounded. Did he really not realize how rude that was? How did this man have any friends, seriously?

Jackson said nothing as he stood up and walked out of the mansion. Lydia however quickly went over to Derek and squeezed his hand while whispering I’m sorry. She then turned around to leave but tackled Stiles into a quick hug before actually leaving. She glanced apologetically over her shoulder one last time before she disappeared outside.

“So, it’s probably for the best huh?” Stiles asked Derek after a couple of seconds, while arching one of his eyebrows.

“Well I don’t think them staying would have resulted in anything good.” Derek said calmly.

“You know what would have?” Stiles was really getting pissed off, Derek didn’t even care about the fact Lydia and Jackson’s  marriage was probably ruined. “Keeping that creepy uncle of yours the hell away from Lydia! We all noticed how he acted towards her!”

“You think I didn’t try to keep him away from her?” Derek basically growled.

“He should have known not to touch a married woman. Especially not one as young as Lydia. He disgusts me. I can’t believe your taking his side.”

“I’m not taking anybody’s side.”

“Of course you’re not.” Stiles said, letting his sarcasm take over for a bit.

"I am not picking sides, Stiles." Derek said, looking more angry every second. 

“But that doesn’t really matter now, does it? It shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

“What could I possibly have done?” Derek was on the edge of raising his voice. “He wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Then you should have tried harder!” Stiles was definitely raising his voice. “Now Jackson and Lydia’s  marriage is ruined. Lydia is ruined. While Peter can still walk around here as if he is the king himself. You could have at least shown her some support, Derek.”  He then turned around and stormed back upstairs, leaving an angry and confused Derek behind.

\------

That night’s dinner was one of the most awkward experiences of Stiles’ life. Stiles didn’t only have to sit next to Derek, who apparently had decided not to say a word to him (not that Stiles wanted to talk to him), he also had to sit sat across from Peter, who was staring at him the entire meal. Cora and Isaac tried to lift the atmosphere to the nice and warm feeling of belonging from yesterday , but too many things had changed for that to work.  Stiles was thinking through his options and decided it was probably best to leave early. There was only one day left anyway and to be honest he didn’t really feel the need to be around either of  the Hale men any longer. So after desert, he told everyone he was going home.

“What? Stiles why?” Isaac asked.

“Stiles don’t go.” Cora pleaded, they had grown quite close the last couple of days. “Otherwise the only fun person left here will be Isaac.”

“It would be a shame to see you go.” Peter said, staring Stiles in the eye in one of the most creepy ways possible. Stiles pushed back the need to shiver.

“I feel like I should go.” Stiles said while looking at Derek. “ _It’s probably for the best_.”

Derek looked up from his plate, the first time that evening, his eyes revealing some sort of mixture of realization and sadness. But it was replaced by a scowl so quickly Stiles wondered if he hadn’t imagined it. Not that he cared what Derek thought anyways. He stood up, politely nodded at everyone except Derek, and walked towards the door. No one said a word as he walked away. 

\------

Stiles sat on his room’s  floor, gathering all pieces of clothing he for some reason had thrown all across the room. He picked them up and stuffed them into his suitcase, not bothering to fold. One of the silk shirts had slided under his bed. Stiles reached out with his arm, just to discover his arm was too short. He sighed and then slided under the bed himself, grabbing the shirt. He was on his way back when the door opened. He heard a chuckle and quickly got out of his awkward position. He looked up to see Cora standing in the door opening.

“Don’t you knock?” He asked with a sigh.

“Nah, too much of an effort.” She said, her dark red dress flowing behind her as she walked past him.

“So,” she said as she turned to face him. “are you going to tell me why you’re really leaving?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at her and continued stuffing clothing in his suitcase.

“Come on Stiles, I know something happened between you and my brother.” She glared at him.

“We just had a disagreement Cora.” Stiles said and glared right back at her.

“And you’re running away from it? Doesn’t sound a lot like the Stiles Stilinski I have come to know.”

“That’s because I am not running away from anything Cora. I just feel it would be best for me to leave. I don’t think me staying could result in anything good.” Stiles quoting Derek on that last part.

“Well, you certainly ruined the trip.” She said with a sigh as she dramatically sat down on his bed.

“I did not.” He said, his voice sounding astonished, Cora had to laugh.

“You kind of did, Derek has been grumpy all day.”

“So nothing is out of the ordinary.” Stiles said with a grin and Cora laughed. Stiles joining in. The minutes after that consisted out of Stiles packing his suitcase with Cora watching him, which felt strangely comfortable, familiar even.

“Stiles.” Cora said softly after a while. “Promise me this is not the last time we’ll see each other.”

“Of course it’s not.” Stiles said with a confident smile. But the more he thought about it, the less sure he was. When would he see Cora again? Him leaving changed everything.

“Maybe you could come over to Isaac’s this Sunday, I will be there then.”

“That sounds fantastic Cora, I’ll be there. If Isaac doesn’t mind that is.”

“Of course he doesn’t .” She smiled while standing up and walked towards the door.  Before actually leaving him alone in his room, she turned around. “Stiles, don’t stay angry at Derek please. He doesn’t deserve to feel this hurt.”

She looked at him with so much fondness for her brother, that Stiles felt really bad. He had no idea his words had upset Derek that much, especially with the way Derek had acted at dinner. “Yeah, I know Cora, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one who needs to hear that and you know it.” She winked at him and walked out the door.

Damn it Cora. He didn’t want to go and apologize to Derek. He did feel really bad though, he had been way too harsh on Derek. Because what could Derek really have done? It wasn’t like Derek could control everything his uncle does.  Nothing of this was Derek’s fault,  Stiles was just blaming him for it. Stiles felt so stupid, he had basically let all of his anger towards Peter out on Derek, hurting him in the process. He hadn’t actually been angry at Derek at all. He has to go and apologize.

\------

Stiles was walking through the mansion, looking for Derek. He’d  checked downstairs already and was now heading for Derek’s room. Where that was however, Stiles had no clue. He was close to giving up, this damn place was way too big, Stiles could really see himself getting lost in here. But he needed to find Derek, he needed to apologize. Then it hit Stiles. _The library_.

He rushed to the library and opened up the door. As he hoped for, Derek was sitting right there, reading a book in the candle light. He nervously walked towards the man.

“Hey.” He said once he reached him. Smooth Stiles, real smooth. He knew he should have prepared something.

Derek looked up from his book, more annoyed than surprised. He glared at Stiles before returning his attention to his book.  Stiles recognized its cover, it was _Gulliver’s Travels_ _._

“So, you reading that one again, huh?” 

No response. Derek’s ignoring mode had been activated apparently.

“Look Derek. I know you’re angry with me and you have every right to be, I just want you to know I am sorry. So sorry. I should never have yelled at you, I was just so angry, not at you though. I mean, I realize that now, but back then I did think I was angry at you, while really I was angry at Peter mostly, not you. Not you in any way, you were just there and when you said that it’s probably for the best thing I just lost it. All of my anger came out at once and I couldn’t stop it. I had no right to yell at you like that and I want you to know I’m terribly sorry.”

Yeah, once Stiles started talking he didn’t really know how to stop.

Derek just stared at him, taken back by his words. He never responded though , leaving Stiles to sit there in silence, his apology still faintly present in the air. After a couple of minutes Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. Apology not accepted, got it.

“I understand it  if you’re done with me, I would be done with me.” He said as he stood up. He was about to walk away, when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t .” Derek’s  voice sounded soft, like a whisper.

So Stiles sat back down. They looked at each other and the feeling of belonging they had felt last time in the library was back. As if nothing had changed.

“Don’t go.”

Stiles looked at Derek, surprised. Stiles had thought Derek would have wanted him gone for sure.  But once he locked eyes with Derek and knew that wasn't the case, a wave of calmness came rushed over him. 

“Why not?” Stiles asked, his voice sounding soft and raw, his eyes on Derek’s lips.

“Because..” Derek said, his cheeks turning red. “I kind of like having you here.”

Stiles looked up and found Derek’s eyes again. Derek’s gorgeous eyes, who seemed to capture Stiles every time he looked at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo again,  
> I finally updated this oops, so sorry to keep you waiting.  
> I loved all of your comments, they were all so sweet and lovely!  
> They make me feel all fuzzy and warm, so thank you so much.


	5. The game was picking sides

As you might have guessed, Stiles decided to stick around the Hale mansion one day longer. When Cora and Isaac had found out the next morning, they tackled him into a group hug.

“I thought you left yesterday.” Isaac had said, sounding astonished.

Cora just smirked at him knowingly and playfully smacked his shoulder. Stiles smiled. Then of course Peter had to come in and ruin the atmosphere.  He gave Stiles a creepy smile that Stiles would probably label as pleasant surprise. When Derek came in he smiled at Stiles and Stiles smiled right back at him. He was glad Derek and him were okay again. They all had breakfast together and spent the rest of the day outside.

When it was time to leave, Stiles had managed to convince the others he had arranged his own carriage. They all drove off in the Hale carriage together and Stiles waved them goodbye, both his arms up high in the air. Stiles snorted as he realized how stupid he probably looked. He shook his head and jumped _back to the future_.

He found the apartment empty as he arrived. Stiles didn’t mind, some alone time couldn’t hurt. He fell down on the couch, letting his body sink into the cold leather. He released a content sigh and stared at the ceiling. The last couple of days had been intense, a lot of things had happened. A lot of things had changed.

His stomach growled, so Stiles jumped up and walked towards the kitchen. His beautiful, beautiful kitchen. He let his fingers slide over the granite counter as he opened the bottom drawer. The sugar drawer. The sight of all his favourite candies together in one place was almost too much. Almost. 

He had grabbed some Reese’s and was filling a bowl with caramel popcorn when Erica and Scott came in. A smile light up their faces as they saw him and they had a group hug that made Cora’s  and Isaac’s  seem like child’s play. They all smiled and cuddled up on the couch to watch some _Arrow_.

The fight between Oliver and Malcolm Merlin was on. Stiles and Erica screamed out in excitement every time Oliver kicked Malcolm’s ass.  Scott had however not made a sound the entire episode, while he usually cheers loudest.  Instead he’d grab his phone and smile at the screen like a love sick puppy every two minutes.

“Scotty boy, what’s up with you?” Stiles asked, arching one eyebrow suggestively.

“Oh, umh, nothing.” Scott said and gave a smile. “Sorry I’ll put it away.”

Erica gave Stiles a look and Stiles nodded. Plan #143: acquire Scott’s phone was in action.

Stiles jumped on top of Scott and grabbed his arms. He pushed them behind him on the couch, pinning him down. While Scott was struggling to get free, Erica came in from the side and swooped the phone right out of Scott’s hands.

 “Give that back!” Scott yelled from underneath Stiles.

Erica just laughed and jumped smoothly over the couch, a skill Stiles had never mastered. She ran to the other side of the room, where she pulled out the phone to look at the most recent texts. Scott pushed Stiles off him in no time and chased after Erica. Who in her turn ran away from Scott, while trying to read the texts. The whole situation was so fucking childish it had Stiles dying of laughter.

“Kira? Who is Kira?” Erica asked, in between breaths, as Scott caught up with her.

“No one, okay, now give that back.” Scott almost tackled Erica as he took back his phone. Erica was laughing like crazy, bending over as she always did when she couldn’t control her laughter. Stiles laughed, his friends were such idiots.

Erica was climbing onto the couch, snuggling into Stiles’ shoulder. Scott was trying to make a statement by sitting as far away from them as possible. He even tried to glance at them angrily.  Stiles rolled his eyes. “So you going to tell us who she is?”

“Just this girl I met.” Scott said, folding his arms over each other.

“Just this girl?” Erica asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Scott glared at her, clearly annoyed. Erica snickered.

Stiles reached out to touch his friend’s  knee. “Tell us about her, dude.”

That was enough encouragement for Scott to start telling his and Kira’s  epic love story. He never had been good at holding a grudge. Scott was telling them how they had met at the gym and how they’d gone out a couple of times, his face lighting up every time he thought of something funny she’d said or something cute she’d done. Stiles couldn’t keep back his smile and when he looked at Erica, he saw she couldn’t either.

\------

When he woke up the next morning, Stiles had gotten an email from Lord Preston: “Keep doing what you’re doing, it seems to be working.”

What does that even mean? _Keep doing what you’re doing_? Stiles wasn’t even sure what he was doing really. _It seems to be working?_ What is working? Stiles is not doing anything significant. All he does is joke around with these people. What could possibly be working?

What was the point of this mission anyways? Stiles had never questioned it before, orders were orders after all. But where are the lords going with this mission? Why would they want him to be friends with random people in the past?

Unless they were powerful people.

Ugh of course! The lords need connections with powerful people in the past. How had he not thought of this before? The lords are always looking for more power, more influence. Even in the past. But why Isaac? Stiles had tried googling him before, but nothing had come up. Isaac can’t be that powerful if there isn’t any information available, can he?

Well whatever it is, Stiles had come to care a lot about Isaac. And the others too. He will not let the lords make use of them. Whatever it is they’re planning.

\------

It was four o’clock, the afternoon sun was peeking through the window. Scott and Stiles were located on the couch, playing Mario Kart on their Nintendo’s. Scott was winning, but that was only because he had been lucky enough to get four rockets after each other. Who even gets four rockets? The game was totally picking sides.

They heard the apartment door open and could hear Erica’s heals clacking on the floor as she walked towards them.

“You two are so pathetic.”

“Shut up.” Scott mumbled as he shifted on the couch, getting a better angle for the last round.

 “Seriously this is how you two are spending your Friday night?”

“Erica shut up, this round is important.” Stiles could hear Erica making annoyed sounds as she walked past them.

“Why did I even become friends with you losers?”  She said once she stood in front of them.

“Because you loveeee us.” Stiles said, stretching out the e in love.

Erica sighed in defeat and sat down next to them on the couch. Stiles was giving his all in the virtual race, no way he was losing from Scott.  There was one final turn left, so Stiles was planning to go maximum speed so he could pass Scott, who always went slowly through the turns.  He was just about to press ‘A’ when his Nintendo was taken from his hands.

“ _Erica!_ I was just about to kick Scott’s ass!”

“In Mario Kart.” Erica deadpanned. “Cause that is so kick ass.”

Scott snickered. “It’s okay Stiles, you wouldn’t have won from me anyways.”

Stiles glared at him. Erica looked at the both of them and rolled her eyes.

“You two losers are coming with me tonight. We’re going clubbing.”

Stiles quickly moved past his annoyance, he hadn’t been clubbing in forever. He could use a good night out. “I’m in.” he said.

Scott wasn’t so sure. “I don’t know Erica, I don’t really feel like it.”

Erica shared a look with Stiles and then grabbed Scott’s shoulders. “You can bring Kira.” She whispered seductively into his ear.

That was all it took to convince Scott. “Okay sure, why not?”

\------

They were standing in line for _Hurricane_ , a multisexual club. Stiles has been openly bi for quite a while now, so he loves going to Hurricane, he can both pick up guys and girls there.

He was wearing tight black jeans with a hazel green v-neck. Erica had given him a look of approval, so he must look pretty good.  Erica looked smoking herself, in a tight dark blue dress with black leather arm pieces. She looked around the parking place, her eyes judgmentally scanning the other people in line. Scott and Kira were standing behind her, holding hands. Awh, young love.

Stiles likes Kira, she’s really sweet. A bit shy at first but really nice once she feels more comfortable. And Stiles thinks she might just be what Scott needs.

The first thing they do once they’re inside is order some drinks. Kira turns out to be not much of a drinker and Scott, as the perfect boyfriend he is, decides to stay sober with her. Erica rolls her eyes at the two of them and pulls Stiles along to the bar. They have some shots there and after a few Stiles realizes how long he hasn’t had sex.  He really needs to get laid, tonight preferably. He had seen some attractive dudes walking around earlier, so it shouldn’t be a problem. With his new goal in mind he pulls Erica of her stool and walks towards the dance floor.

They get lost in the rhythm of the music, grinding onto every foreign body they can find. Erica especially, she seems to bringing out her inner slut this evening. Well at least she’s getting laid.

Stiles probably isn’t. He has danced with some very sexy guys and it was _hot_ , but for some reason it just didn’t feel right. And not just with one guy, with every guy he’s danced with.

There was this one time it was going really good, like I’m-getting-laid-good.  The dude was hot as hell and he seemed to be into Stiles, which is always a good thing. They were dancing, Stiles in the front, the other dude grinding on him from behind. Stiles had closed his eyes and was enjoying the moment, focusing only on how him and the guy were dancing, their hips clashing, his hands all over Stiles’ body.

Oh, how he wishes those hands would pin him down. How he wishes those hands would run over his naked body, then grab his cock and hold it firmly. How he wishes those hands would slowly start pulling, fastening the pace as Stiles moaned. How he wishes that while his hands were busy, Derek would kiss him softly.

 _Wait_.

_Derek?_

\------

The rest of the night is kind of a blur, everything Stiles knows is that he ended up in his own bed. Alone.

Which he, for some reason, didn’t really seem to mind.

Stiles pours some yogurt into a bowl and sits down at the kitchen table. He is not as hungover as he expected to be. He remembers most of last night pretty clearly, the meeting the girlfriend, the drinking, the dancing, the casually thinking of Derek Hale giving him a handjob.

You know, the usual.

Stiles sighed. He had seriously thought of Derek giving him a handjob while dancing with an extremely hot guy, what is wrong with him?

And not just anyone, no, Derek Hale. The rich, wealthy and probably powerful man Stiles has come to known. The same Derek Hale who lives in 1768. Where being gay gets you burned at the stake.

Stiles had been attracted to Derek ever since he first saw him, the man looks like a freaking Adonis after all, but he never thought it would go this far. He sighed. Well let’s hope it was a one-time thing, cause he can’t deal with having constant sex fantasies about Derek freaking Hale (no matter how hot they’d be).

Derek Hale. Who Stiles is going to see at Isaac’s next get together. Which won’t be awkward at all. Nope, not at all.

\------

Thankfully Derek had stayed out of Stiles’ mind for the last couple of days.

Well actually, that’s not completely true.

Thankfully, naked Derek had stayed out of Stiles’ mind for the last couple of days.

Well actually..

 ------

He had arrived early at Isaac’s. They sat down in the lounge, enjoying some dark red wine, and started talking for a bit. Mostly about the week with the Hale family and everything that had happened.

“So how long do you think it will take for Jackson to forgive Peter?” Isaac asked, he face filled with a mixture of worry and longing. He clearly missed his friends and wanted them to come back.

“To be honest, I don’t think Jackson will ever forgive Peter.” Stiles answered. “But he will forgive us, or well return to us, after all we did nothing wrong.”

“I don’t know Stiles, what if he doesn’t?”

“There is a possibility that he will indeed not return. But you don’t think he’ll stay away forever, do you?”

“Well, Jackson can be stubborn.”

“A little more than just stubborn I think.” Stiles said with a laugh.

Isaac huffed out a laugh and looked down to his wine. He got lost in the swirling movements he was creating within the golden cup.  When he looked up again, Stiles could see the short moment of joy was over.

“How do you think he is treating Lydia?” Isaac then said, his voice revealing his worry.

To be very honest, Stiles had been avoiding thinking about Lydia. Not because he didn’t care, oh no, he cared. A lot. He cared so much that just thinking about the situation made him feel so upset. So angry. So worried. But most of all, so useless. Because there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t travel back in time and stop Peter. Who knows what else he will chance? And if Stiles knows Peter, stopping him once won’t make a difference.  There was nothing Stiles could do to help his friend. And that thought, was more depressing than anything else.

“I don’t know Isaac. I of course hope that he has forgiven her. But I am doubting.”

“It worries me.”

“It worries me too.” Stiles said, taking hold of Isaac’s shoulder. They looked at each other, both wearing the same sad expression. But it was clear: they were there for each other.

Then Cora and Derek came in. Isaac immediately got up out of his chair,  his face lightning up with his familiar warm smile.  His eyes fixed on Cora, who was wearing a brownish dress with lots of golden details. Her eyes were fixed on him too, only breaking eye contact to give Stiles a quick happy smile, saying hello. Stiles gave her a smile back.

When he looked away his eyes met Derek’s. Derek was smiling. Stiles tried to smile back. For a moment, all seemed to be going well, until Stiles’ mind started being a pervert. All images he had thought of the last couple of days were crossing his mind. Derek taking him in the kitchen. Derek giving him a quick blow job in an ally. Derek pushing him up against the wall, shredding his shirt. Stiles shook his head, as if trying to shake all the Derek related sex thoughts out.  He could feel his cheeks had turned red and he felt too embarrassed to look at Derek, so he awkwardly studied his shoes.

 “Stiles.” Derek said, in his deep husky voice.

 _Oh great_. Stiles looked up, the redness still visible on his cheeks. “Hey Derek.”                 

“Is everything alright?” Derek said, his eyebrows molding his face into a questioning expression.

“Yeah, of course, of course. I’m fine, everything’s great.”

Derek had an amused smile on his face as he looked disbelievingly at Stiles. “Of course you are.”

He then walked away to speak to Isaac, leaving Stiles feeling awkward and embarrassed.

He stood there for a while, staring at the paintings on the wall, till Cora called him. Dinner was ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally not late with this or anything. Nope, not at all.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it makes me so happy to see the number of hits go up. 
> 
> For the people who were wondering why Derek is kind of lighthearted and not as grumphy in this fic, good question.  
> The Hale fire has happened yes, but Kate didn't.  
> So Derek doesn't feel all that guilt, he only feels the pain and sadness of losing people you care about.


	6. Of course it was going to be awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst I'm sorry

His knife cut through the hump of red meat as if it was butter. He slowly retrieved his knife, and pulled up the little square of meat he’d cut off. As it hit his tongue, he looked around the table. Everyone was caught up in a conversation he hadn’t been following. Cora threw her head back in laughter and took another sip of her wine. There was a cheerful atmosphere at the dining table and there had been all night. As much as Stiles had wanted to enjoy it, he couldn’t help that every time he looked Derek in the eyes awkwardness rushed over him. 

 _Don’t judge him._ He’d had sex fantasies about the guy, of course it was going to be awkward.

“Stilesssssssss.” Cora said abruptly, looking at him with pleading eyes. Much like the others.

“Sorry what? I missed your question.”

Cora sighed. “You’ve been missing a lot tonight, lord Stilinski.” She said, her voice filled with judgment. Across the table Derek nodded, showing he agreed.

“Yeah, sorry Cora, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Stiles said calmly, hoping the lame excuse would cover up his behavior. He saw Derek and Cora look at each other and shake their heads. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Isaac, who dismissed the situation with a shrug.

“Well you can make it up to us. Tell us a story Stiles.” Cora said, laying both her hands flat on the table. Isaac’s eyes seemed to light up like sparkles as he nodded, like a child who’d just been told he could stay up a bit longer tonight.  Stiles smiled at his adorableness.

“Umh, what kind of story?”

“An amusing one obviously.”

An _amusing_ story. Stiles was awful at telling stories, also he didn’t have any good ones. For a time traveler his life was rather boring. And this one had to have been able to happen in the 18 th century as well. So no modern day technology, no mentioning Erica or Scott, no modern day food, no modern day activities. Well that didn’t leave a lot, did it? A childhood memory would probably do best.

“Well, I was quite a handful when I was a child.” Stiles started his story.

“I believe that.” Derek mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Stiles to hear it. Stiles wanted to lean  over and playfully slap Derek’s shoulder, but again the awkwardness hit, so he rolled his eyes instead.

“I would always go outside, trying to find adventures I guess. My father always told me to be careful out there, all my mother said was don’t do anything stupid.” Stiles smiled at the memory. “But of course, me being Stiles Stilinski, stupid was all I did.”

Isaac made a cute snorting like sound and Cora cracked a small smile.

“One day I decided it would be super cool to climb high into a tree and then jump out of it. I wanted to do one of those high jumps in which you successfully land on both your feet. Don’t ask me how I thought it would work because I have no idea. All I know is that I ended up on the hard ground, covered in blood.” He had fallen so hard, he had to go to the hospital to get stitches. “Once my mother found out, she just shook her head and said: I told you not to do anything stupid.” Stiles huffed out a laugh.  The others did too and Derek shook his head, laughing at Stiles’ stupidity. Much like his mom had.

His story had filled him up with the joyful feeling of having his mom around and with the devastating feeling of not having her around. However it seemed there was more of the first, as Stiles couldn’t wipe his smile of his face.

“Sounds like you haven’t  changed a bit.” Cora said with a content smile.

“Your mother sounds wonderful.” Isaac added.

“She was.” Stiles said with a smile. He catched Isaac’s surprised and guilty expression, so he quickly grabbed the lad’s hand. Isaac looked up, his eyes apologizing, and Stiles hoped his eyes would show that it was okay. Because it was. He trusted Isaac. He trusted everyone at the table, he kind of felt at home here, as strange as that may sound.

He looked over to Derek, who was watching the scene with fondness. Stiles could see where Cora got her sweet, content smile from. Derek then looked up, as if he’d sensed that Stiles was watching him. They looked at each other, their eyes trying to look deep into each other’s souls. Their intense eye contact was only broken because Cora started telling a childhood story of her own. It was about Derek.

Stiles found himself listening to every little detail.

\------

“So are you going to tell me why you really were so distant at dinner?” Derek asked as he joined Stiles on the bench in the middle of the garden.

Stiles gave him an exasperated look and rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious Stiles, this time you won’t get off with telling a story.”

“Oh come on, you liked that story.”

“Never said I didn’t,” Derek said while sharing a look with Stiles. “but I still want to know the actual reason you were so quiet.”

“I wasn’t _that_ quiet.”

Derek huffed. “Yes you were, I didn’t even recognize you without your usual spasm.”

Stiles looked at Derek and rolled his eyes with a smile. He could feel Derek’s eyes on him but Stiles didn’t say anything. What was he supposed to say: oh hey, I think I might be sexually attracted to you? Stiles looked around in the garden, he could still see the bright pink rose bushes blossoming even though it was dark outside.

“Did I do something wrong?” Derek asked softly after a couple of silent minutes had passed.

“What? No Derek, it’s not you.” Derek’s frown deepened.  “Honestly Derek, you didn’t do anything wrong okay? It’s just.. it’s just me being weird.”

“Weird about what? Me?”

Derek stared deep into Stiles’ eyes, his confused frown never leaving his face. Stiles was captivated by the intense gaze and found himself falling over his own words. “Not, not you directly, but the.. the entire situation.”

Derek lips curved into a small but amused grin. Yet he managed to keep his eyebrows in their firm confused line. “The entire situation? What entire situation?”

“Of you and me.” Stiles said without thinking. Quickly he added: “And Lydia and Jackson, Isaac and Cora.”

“Why? What is wrong?”

Yeah Stiles, what is wrong? Stiles had started making up an excuse when something crossed his mind, something that had crossed his mind before. He decided it would be a perfect cover-up. “You guys just seem so familiar to me, I feel as if I belong here.  And that scares me. We haven’t even known each other for that long.”

Derek’s frown disappeared and his body seemed to lose some tension. Derek turned his legs slightly more inwards, making their knees and upper legs touch. Stiles’ entire body seemed to heat up at the touch. Dirty images were already flashing his mind and Stiles looked down to his shoes. He was chanting get out get out get out in his head. The fact that Derek’s muscular upper legs were pressed against his legs didn’t really help. Derek’s deep voice forced him to look back up. “I understand that Stiles, I actually feel the same way. We’ve somehow become rather close in a really short amount of time. Which is strange, especially since we never take in new people that well.”

Okay, now it all even makes less sense. The group doesn’t take in new people well? Yet with him everything felt as if it had gone so easily. It had gone easily. Fast too. But why?

He looked up to Derek, to find that Derek had actually been staring at him. Well, staring might be a big word to use, but yes it seemed Derek had been staring. Stiles grinned. He then noticed that Derek’s leg was still pressed to his side. Neither of them did anything to change that as they watched the stars in silence.

“Do you see that?” Derek asked as he pointed to a group of stars on his right.

Stiles focused and tried to make out some sort of figure in the bright shining dots which were lightning up the sky. He didn’t recognize it as any constellations he knew of. “I see stars, but I don’t think I see what you want me to see.”

Derek leaned closer to Stiles as he tried to point out the shape the stars were apparently forming. Stiles tried to listen, he really did, but Derek’s face was literally less than an inch away from his and he could feel Derek’s warmth and could smell Derek’s cologne. When Derek moved Stiles could even feel Derek’s rough stubbles touch his cheek. Oh how badly Stiles wanted to kiss Derek right now. But he knew he never could so he focused back on listening to what Derek was saying.  “..and the bottom is shaped as a diamond, which we see as the head of the snake.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Stiles murmured, hoping Derek wouldn’t notice he’d not really been listening. Derek turned to look at him and they were so close to one another that their noses almost touched. Stiles could feel Derek’s gorgeous eyes pulling him into a gazing stare. He could still feel the heath radiating off Derek’s body. Stiles even felt Derek’s hot breath on his chin. _Yes_ , because even Derek’s breath was hot. He looked back into Derek’s eyes, which were still focused on Stiles. Fuck, Derek is so freaking attractive. Stiles froze as he felt his dick twitch in his pants. He was at least half-hard right now. _Just fucking amazing._

 “Oh look, it’s almost a full moon.” Stiles said. Always try to divert attention away from the problem.

 Derek somewhat stiffened next to him. “Seems it is.”

“I always love watching the moon, especially the full moon.” Keep on babbling Stiles, keep on babbling.

“It has its beauty I guess.”

Derek moved his leg away from Stiles and Stiles found himself disappointed at the loss. Derek then stood up. “We should probably rejoin the others.”

 As Stiles stood up, he silently cursed himself for ever crushing on Derek Hale.

\------

Once back inside they found Cora dancing in the middle of the room. Isaac watching her from his chair. A content smile on his face.

Cora had taken her shoes off and was swirling around on the big rug that covered the wooden floor. She looked so happy dancing like that, as if she had no care in the world. She didn’t even hear them come in. Stiles guessed she was probably drunk.

“Cora, stop this.” Derek said. Cora looked at him and actually laughed in his face. She kept on twirling around the room. Stiles huffed out a laugh.

“Cora.” Derek basically growled.

Cora stopped moving and faced Derek. She’d clearly heard the same commending tone Stiles had heard. But, she didn’t really look like she was going to listen. She crossed her arms. “Oh come on Derek, I’m just having fun.”

“Yeah Derek, she’s just having fun.” Stiles teased.

Derek shot him a not so amused look which caused Stiles to laugh.

“See? Stiles understands, it’s all just fun.”

Isaac, who’d been watching the scene with a grin, stood up. “Just good old fun Derek.”

Cora smiled and raced towards Stiles, pulling him on her improvised dance floor. Stiles tried to get away but her grip on his arm was surprisingly strong. She looked at him with pleading eyes and started dancing. He rolled his eyes but joined in anyway. Isaac laughed and started dancing as well. Even though the three of them were laughing they could all still hear Derek’s sigh as he sat down in the chair. 

\------

“Derek?”

“Yes Stiles?”

“Can’t you do something?”

“About what?”

“Lydia.”

Derek sighed as he looked at Stiles. Stiles was sitting on the soft rug looking at Derek, who was still sitting in the chair. They were the only persons in the room, Isaac and Cora had gone into the garden for a late night walk.

 “Are you positive you want to discuss that? We all know how that ended last time.”

“I told you I was sorry for that.”

Derek grinned and Stiles gave him an annoyed look. But secretly Stiles loved it when Derek went all sassy on him. Sassy Derek is his favourite Derek.

“I know. But honestly Stiles, I am not sure what I could do.”

Stiles grunted. “You and Jackson are friends right?”

“Yes.”

“Are you two close friends?”

“Well, I guess we are.”

“Then can’t you do something?”

Derek gave Stiles an irritated look as he got out of his chair. Stiles rose up as well, now standing in front of Derek. He raised his eyebrows at Derek, showing him he meant business.

“You know this is all Peter’s fault, why don’t you go take it up with him?”

“Because he’s..Peter. He creeps me out. Also, I know he’d never apologize.”

“How do you know that for sure?”

“I can see it. Peter clearly thinks he’s the best man to ever exist, he would never apologize to someone.”

“How can you see it?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “In everything, the way he walks and.. wait wait wait. Derek don’t try to change the subject. We’re still talking about Lydia here.”

Derek released an annoyed sigh.

“Come on Derek, I know you want them back too.”

Derek didn’t answer. But that also means he didn’t disagree. Stiles grinned, now just some emotional blackmail and Derek will help him get Lydia (and Jackson) back.

“Don’t you want to try and help repair their marriage?”

“Their marriage isn’t broken.”

“How do you know that? Have you been in contact with them?”

“No, but those two always fight and always make up. And it is Peter who Jackson is angry at.”

“Do you think he’d be willing to put that anger aside and come back to us?”

“Knowing Jackson, he will never put that anger aside. But he might not be angry at us anymore.”

Stiles smiled. “So that means…”

“that I could try to convince them to be back.”

“Derek you’re the greatest!” Stiles said as he tackled Derek into a hug.

He only realized he had been going in for a hug when his arms were already wrapped around Derek’s body. He stiffened, not knowing how Derek would take the action. How Derek would react to the action. He still doesn’t know if people even hug here.

He slowly pulled back  his arms, trying to get out of the hug. But then Derek’s chest shook as he laughed. Surprised Stiles looked up to see Derek smiling at him. “I said I would try.”

Stiles laughed as he completely removed himself off Derek’s warm body. Missing the way it had felt under his head immediately. Damn, he was hopeless.

Stiles studied his shoes and scratched his neck, feeling way too embarrassed to ever look up again. But then Derek’s hand was on his arm. He looked up and found that Derek was looking at him with an unreadable expression. It was positive though, Stiles could see that much. Derek's hand was till on his arm, the grip firm but gentle. Stiles felt his heart flutter as he looked into Derek's eyes. He wondered if Derek felt the same attraction Stiles did. But of course he wouldn't. People in this century don't even know what being gay is. And Derek was way out of his league. He broke the eyecontact and looked down at the floor. 

Then a hand cupped his chin and Stiles could feel a pair of lips crashing onto his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm horrible. Sorry y'all


	7. used every equivalent

Stiles’ hands traveled over Derek’s broad shoulders onto his musceled back. He let himself be pushed against the wall as Derek’s rough lips pressed against his own. Stiles moaned as he could feel Derek’s tongue slip inside his mouth. It scraped across his teeth before finding Stiles’ tongue and dancing around it. Stiles felt sparks racing through his body as his hands ended up in Derek’s soft hair. Derek’s hands were on his ass and he could feel himself being gripped through his pants. Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth which seemed to turn Derek on, as he slammed his pelvis into Stiles. Stiles was shocked to feel Derek’s hardness. Who knew he could have that kind of effect on a guy?

He broke the kiss and took a deep breath. _Wow._

That was hot. Stiles could feel himself being hard in his pants as he looked up into Derek’s eyes, which still seemed to be filled with lust.

Derek had kissed him. Greek god Derek had actually kissed him, what the hell?

“You-you kissed me.” He sputtered out.

“Yes.” Derek said, his voice deep and calm.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the response and could hear a light almost growl like sound coming from Derek. He looked up to Derek, who had decided to move even closer to Stiles.

“Why?” He asked as he looked up into Derek’s gorgeous green eyes.

“I don’t know Stiles, I really don’t, for some reason you make me crazy.”Derek said with what seemed like annoyance.

 “Crazy?”

Derek sighed deeply. “Yes crazy, I get this crazy need to be around you all the time, to touch you whenever I can. And when you yelled at me I was more upset than I’d ever been before.”

“Wow.” Stiles said, because what else was he supposed to say?

“Yes wow.” Derek said as he once again crashed his lips onto Stiles’ and kissed him deeply.

\----

The carriage ride towards Jackson and Lydia’s place was worse than the one to the Hale mansion had been. And that’s saying something.

Derek was more awkward to be around than ever. If Stiles thought there was tension between them before, he was so wrong, because sitting across from the man for a two hour drive made him fill with lust.

Derek kept on sending him suggestive glances and licked his lips whenever he caught Stiles staring. Stiles then in his turn got so frustrated with Derek that he didn’t know whether he wanted to slap the guy or suck him off.

Derek’s face was marked by a satisfied and confident smirk, as if he knew exactly how he was making Stiles feel. The jerk.

\---

The Whittemore house hold was just ridiculous. It was on the top of a hill and its white marble stones seemed to be shining in the sun light. Stiles doesn’t even know how to describe these buildings anymore since he’s pretty sure he’s already used every equivalent for _massive._

Derek winked at Stiles as he passed him by and walked ahead to the front door/gate/bridge/ridiculous entrance thingie.

Feeling extremely frustrated and turned on Stiles stopped his staring and hurried towards Derek. “Stop doing that.” He hissed into Derek’s ear.

“Doing what?”

“You know what.”

Derek huffed out a laugh and entered the huge building, followed by Stiles. Inside it was even more gorgeous and Stiles could already see the stressed out servants hurrying around, trying to give them a polite welcome. Stiles grinned as he thought about how they would react to find out he had once been a waiter as well.

Stiles looked around the hallway, taking in the portrait of Jackson, which had been made in his late teenage years. His expression revealing the fact that Jackson had been an arrogant and grumpy teenager. Well some things never change.

“What are you doing here Hale?” An angry voice spat from the other room.

They could hear hurried footsteps and Jackson stood in the door opening. His released a loud sigh as he saw Stiles. “And you brought Stilinski? Goddamn.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the insult and kept on studying the art on the walls.

“Jackson.” Derek said in a warning voice. “We’re going to talk.”

“No, we’re not.”

_“Jackson.”_

As Stiles followed the two arguing males into the sitting room he noticed a figure standing in the room next door. A smile reached his face as he recognized the long strawberry blond hair.

He walked towards her, leaving Derek and Jackson to have their talk. He didn’t really care about Jackson anyway.

“Hey Lyd.” He said as he stood behind the figure.

With a small startled jump she turned around, looking up at him in shock. As she realized who he was, a happy smile made its way to her face. “Stiles!”

She threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back. Holding her thin frame against him tightly.

“How’ve you been Lyds?”

“Okay,” she said in her familiar confident voice.  “it’s been okay. He was mad at first and didn’t want anything to do with me anymore. But after a while he finally realized that I was still his, that I was not interested in having Peter at all.”

Stiles smiled and couldn’t help the small sigh of relief. “Thank god, I was so worried about you.”

“I can handle myself lord Stilinski, I believe you know that.”

He chuckled and felt his chest fill with joy at how confident Lydia sounded again. How much she sounded like the day he first met her. “Good to have you back Lydia.”

Her confident grin turned into a genuine smile. “I missed you Stiles.”

“I missed you too Lydia.”

\---

So Derek had solved all the issues with Jackson. Peter was not to get near Lydia or Jackson ever again and if he did Jackson had the right to kick his ass.

Stiles thought it was pretty fair.

When they finally returned at Derek’s place it had turned dark.  He looked up to the stars which were shining brightly and blushed at the memory of last night and what had happened afterwards. Derek seemed to be thinking along the same path as he said: “Do you recognize the one I told you about?”

Stiles nodded slightly and could see Derek’s smile out of the corners of his eyes. He could feel Derek was coming closer and was really glad it was dark out, so Derek wouldn’t be able to see his now dark red cheeks. He looked up to Derek’s face, Derek was just a little taller than Stiles was, and could see his eyes shining in the moon light.

Feeling his body reacting Stiles knew he had to leave. Soon. “I uhh I ought to go-”

Derek’s warm fingers wrapped around his mouth, blocking out the sound of Stiles’ voice almost completely.

“Stay.” Was all Derek said.

And staying was all Stiles did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hello,
> 
> yes I took a long time writing this. There are two reasons:
> 
> 1) working on some of my original writing (check it out: http://www.wattpad.com/user/fullmoontonight )
> 
> 2) I just don't feel loved enough for this, like I don't feel like people really like this story which really sucks and makes me sad and in no mood to write.
> 
> btw i'm thinking about doing a sex scene but idk


	8. he had to return the favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So eager for me huh?”
> 
> “Stop being a tease and fuck me.”

 

He stumbled over something as he made his way through the dark hallway. Luckily he was caught by a pair of strong arms, which wrapped around his waist protectively. Stiles giggled.

“Derek I just almost fell.” He said, still giggling as he let his hand slide over Derek’s face.

Derek grunted as he pulled Stiles along the hallway. “God, you’re so drunk.”

Stiles just giggled in return, loving how warm Derek felt against him.

“Stiles how can you be this drunk? Are you such a light drinker?”

“Nooooo, I usually drink much heavier stuff than wine derbear, barcardi, Malibu, vodka and all that stuff.”

“What on earth is Malibu?”

“It’s  a drink dummy. With the palm trees.”

“Palm trees?”

“Yesssss palm trees, Derek you’re so dumb.”

Stiles was giggling uncontrollably as he let Derek pull him into one of the rooms. He could hear Derek making annoyed sounds as he was thrown onto a bed.

“So soft.” He whispered as he felt his way around the bed.

“Stiles just go to sleep, you’re absolutely drunk.”

“No I don’t want to sleep.”

_“Stiles.”_

“No.”

Derek sighed deeply. “Stiles, please go to sleep.”

“But I’m not tired. Maybe you need to make me tired.” Stiles said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek bit his lip and Stiles could see his entire posture tightening. “Not now.” Derek grunted out before leaving the room.

Stiles sighed, feeling disappointed, and turned around in the soft bed. The covers felt really different than at home but they were still great.

He tossed and turned but couldn’t get to sleep, what he said was true: he wasn’t tired. Alcohol always gives him extra energy, so he stepped out of bed and started running circles through the dark room.

Ten seconds later the door was slammed open and revealed a pissed off Derek. “Stiles what are you doing?”

“I’m running.”

Derek did something that looked a lot like face palming as he released an angry sigh. “And why?”

Stiles stopped running, ending up right in front of Derek. “Because I’m not tired.”

Derek just shook his head as he grabbed hold of Stiles’ arm and guided him back to the bed. Stiles felt like a child being tucked in but didn’t mind it, since it were Derek’s hands which were touching him. He closed his eyes, loving the way their skins felt against each other.

Then he felt cold air, as Derek moved away. Stiles’ arm shot out from underneath the covers and grabbed Derek’s. “Stay.”

Stiles could feel Derek’s nervousness as he slid into bed next to Stiles. Stiles smiled and turned around. “Goodnight Derbear.”

He could hear Derek’s chuckle from behind him. “Goodnight Stiles.”

\----

Stiles woke up, feeling warm and fuzzy in the big bed. He could feel an arm draped around his waist and shifted further into the embrace.

Only realizing who it must be once that person spoke up: “Morning Stiles.”

Stiles froze at hearing Derek’s deep voice. Derek and him were currently in the same bed. Had been in the same bed this entire night probably. What does that mean for them? For Derek?

“Stiles? Something wrong?”

“No, no nothing.” He said as he tried to back out of Derek’s arms, wanting this to not end awkwardly.

But within a second Derek had him back against his chest, Stiles could feel the lines of Derek's muscles as Derek turned him around. “What’s wrong?” Derek asked, his voice sounding worried and his eyes pleading for an honest answer.

“I’m.. I'm just worried about this.”

“About us?”

“Yes.”

Stiles has no idea what Derek wants out of this relationship, whether it’s just sex, whether he thinks this was all a big mistake, whether he does really care for Stiles.  Stiles isn’t sure which one would be worst.  He can really see himself falling for Derek, no scratch that, he is falling for Derek.

He just needs to know if Derek is falling for him. If not, yes that would hurt but he’d get over it. But what are they going to do when Derek is falling for Stiles?

 Derek is from the past where being gay is sorta punishable with death, which could be a problem.

“There’s nothing to worry about Stiles.” Derek said as he nuzzled into Stiles’ neck.

Yeah, Derek might be falling for him.

Stiles tries to keep on thinking logically, ignoring the happy jump his heart made.

“But..we’re wrong aren’t we?”

Derek sighed into his neck and Stiles shivered at the way it felt. “We’re just different Stiles.”

Stiles turned around to face Derek. “Derek, be honest with me, what do you want out of this?”

Derek sat up in bed and covered his head with his hands. “I don’t know Stiles, I just want to enjoy this. I am enjoying this.”

Stiles smiled. “Me too.”

“Good, but why all the questions?”

“I told you, I’m worried.”

“They will understand.”

“No they won’t, what we’re doing is against the bible.” Stiles internally rolled his eyes at the last part.

Derek laughed. “Who cares about the bible?”

Shocked Stiles looked at him. “You’re not religious?”

“There are a lot of true things in the world which I haven’t seen in the bible.”

“And that’s how you feel about us?”

“Yes it is.”

“Ah okay.” Stiles said, feeling happy with the conversation.

He felt even happier when Derek kissed him, loving the way their tongues felt against each other. Derek was a great kisser, his tongue was wild and every kiss was filled with passion. Stiles let his hands run free over Derek’s  muscled naked torso, wanting to feel every detail. He knew Derek would be a model if he lived in 2014.

Derek then climbed on top of him, forcing him back down on the bed. Derek kept on kissing him and Stiles moaned as he felt Derek’s erection pressing into his stomach. Fuck.

Derek decided to leave his lips alone and started kissing and sucking Stiles’ neck. Probably leaving dark red love bites all over. Stiles threw his head back and bared his neck, wanting Derek to continue making love to his neck. He could feel his dick twitch and had to bite his lip to silence his upcoming moans.

Derek shred open Stiles’ shirt, throwing the thin white fabric roughly onto the floor. Stiles wanted to object but Derek started kissing his way down on Stiles’ stomach, his tongue grazing across his skin. Stiles shivered.

Derek's  tongue was just as wild on his chest as it had been in his mouth and before Stiles knew what was going on Derek already had one of Stiles’ nipples in his mouth and was sucking rapidly. Stiles released a cry of pleasure and trusted his pelvis up in the air, meeting Derek’s still present erection. He could feel Derek’s groan against his nipple, the vibrations of the sound making his nipples even harder. Then Stiles felt sharp teeth on his fragile skin and cried out, Derek had just bit his nipple. Good god.

Stiles let his head fall back onto the mattress as Derek moved away from his now red and sensitive nipple. He could hear Derek taking off his pants and sat back up, wanting nothing more than to see Derek’s manhood.

His manhood was perfect, there was really no other word, it was long and firm and Stiles knew it would hurt entering him but he couldn’t give a shit. It was perfect.

Then Derek’s lips were back on Stiles’ and he was kissed hard. Stiles moaned into the kiss, making Derek grin. Derek then moved his hands down to Stiles’ pants and looked over to Stiles for conformation. Stiles couldn’t help but nod. Yes please.

His now very present erection immediately sprung out of his pants and Derek grinned.

“So eager for me huh?”

“Stop being a tease and fuck me.”

Derek grinned and turned Stiles around so fast Stiles had to moan into the mattress. “As you wish.” He said darkly.

Stiles opened his mouth to respond but all what came out was a groan as Derek’s  wet fingertip pressed into his hole. When the whole finger entered he screamed out. Derek kissed his back lovingly and soon Derek had multiple fingers in, stretching Stiles open.

As the fingers left Stiles was on the edge, he needed to be fucked right now or else he'd come all over the sheets without even having touched Derek's gorgeous manhood. As he was biting his lip in desire he heard Derek spitting into his hand and he realized, with a shock, that they had no lube.

 _Shit,_ they had no lube. What should he do? This was going to hurt like hell, but could he really object, this was how people did it these days, it would be out of character to stop Derek now.

Before Stiles could even make a decision he felt the head of Derek’s dick circling over his ass cheeks and he knew he needed that dick inside him, one way or another. Derek kept on moving his dick around Stiles' behind teasingly. Stiles moaned when the felt the head being pressed against his wet hole, he needed this _right now_.  Impatience overtook him. “Would you get on with it?”

He could hear Derek’s muffled laughter and then Derek’s penis was entering him. He gasped at feeling his size and had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming out louder. _Fuck it was huge_.

But he couldn’t control the sounds his mouth was making when Derek started moving inside him. Derek completly filled him with each thrust. Stiles could feel his dick tightening as he arched up his hips to meet Derek's pace.

He could feel his orgasm building, Derek felt so good inside him, his breathing was getting harder to control. He gripped the sheets to give his hand something to hold on to as Derek fastened his pace. Fuck yes. Stiles groaned at feeling Derek's dick thrusting inside him and he knew he was close to finding his release.

Then Derek pulled out.

Wait, what?

His entire body seemed to mourn the loss of Derek filling him and he turned around. “What did you do that for?” He asked, slightly out of breath.

Derek, who looked flustered and embarrassed, looked up at him with a smirk. Then his hand was around Stiles’ cock and Stiles moaned in surprise. Derek's hands were just as talented as his tongue and cock because Stiles came onto his chest after not even half a minute.

_Best hand job ever._

Of course he had to return the favor.

\--

Feeling confused, he walked - limped-  into the apartment. His hole felt sore but the rest of his body felt as if it was glowing. God, he was in deep.

He could hear Erica and Scott's happy laughter as he walked into the livingroom. They looked up at him happy, but he sat down across them with a serious expression.

"I think I have a problem."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments, I was feeling a bit down but you guys really cheered me up, thank you.
> 
> I hope my porn was acceptable.


	9. The clinging of silverwork

“God Stiles, are you serious?”

“Dude, I don’t even know what to say.”

Stiles watched as his two best friends’ faces changed from mocking amusement to shocking disbelief. He could see the seriousness of his feelings for Derek sinking in in their posture. Erica figured it out before Scott did and had helplessly hid her face between her hands. She looked as hopeless as Stiles felt.

Stiles let himself fall back into his chair. “I’m so screwed.”

None of them spoke as they were all lost in thoughts, thinking about how on earth they were going get Stiles out of this situation. How on earth this could even end remotely positive.

“Well,” Scott started, “if Stiles is really in love with this dude I think we should meet him.”

That earned him a snort from Erica and an eyeroll from Stiles. “Scott, let’s try to think of actual useful suggestions.”

“What? I’m being serious, I wanna meet this guy.”

Erica’s snickers filled the background and Stiles tried to sigh as if annoyed but he couldn’t stop the small smile which was making its way to his lips. Which quickly vanished when he thought about how crappy the situation actually was.  “Scott, if Lord Preston finds out about this I will lose my powers for sure and I don’t think he’s planning anything positive towards Derek anyway.”

Scott pouted as he looked helplessly around the room. “Then I don’t know what to do either. Can’t you just continue doing what you’re doing?”

Erica suddenly sat up, a frown covering her face. “Stiles, what exactly are you doing?”

“Uumh,” Stiles paused. “I’ve mostly been having dinner with them.”

Erica sighed in an-I’m-so-annoyed-no-one-understands-me-the-first-time-way. “No, I mean, what is your actual assignment?”

Stiles straightened himself in his chair and tried to follow Erica’s thinking. “I didn’t get one, just that I had to get close with them.”

“Close like a spy?”

“That’s what I thought about too, but it doesn’t make any sense, they don’t seem to have any important business going on.”

“Did you google them?” Scott piped up.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t find anything about Isaac, who was my main given focus.”

“That makes zero sense.” Scott sighed deeply, clearly giving up hope.

“I know right.”

Erica started pacing around the room, her tight red shirt shifting slightly as she did so. “Something is going on here. Something none of us know about, but something they obviously need our powers for."

"I don't get it." Scott started. "Why wouldn’t they just tell us?”

“It must be something bigger than we’ve dealt with before.” Stiles said, now standing up.

Erica looked him in the eye, her expression filled with determination. “And we’re going to find out what it is.”

\---

“Shall I once again tell you both how much I hate this plan?” Stiles hissed as he put a navy blue jacket with bright golden buttons over his simple white blouse.

“We will say we don’t care.” Erica said as she fixed her hair with a brown and old-looking ribbon.

She then twirled around in their dressing room, making the brownish fabric of her skirt dance in the air. Her hands moved towards one of the chairs, over which a white but dirty looking apron was laying. With one swift movement she had it pulled tightly around her waist, folding the two straps into a sloppy bow. Stiles could honestly say that it was the ugliest dress she’d ever worn. But even in the well-worn and rather filthy kitchen maid costume Erica managed to look gorgeous.

Scott on the other hand wasn’t well suited for the kitchen boy costume, which was too small for him. His ankles were revealed underneath the too short brownish pants and his chest was pressed tight together in the too small shirt.  His apron then looked as if it was four sizes too big, making him look like a quickly put together mess.

Which, to be honest, he was.

Yet they couldn’t complain, they’d been lucky that the dressing room even had servant costumes.

“You guys ready?” Scott asked.

“I still hate this plan.”

“We still don’t care.” Erica said with a wink as she grabbed his and Scott's arm and Stiles felt the familiar pull of the time travelling starting.

The three of them landed in the far east corner of Isaac’s gardens. Luckily Stiles had been here before so he knew how to walk to the main entrance.

“Damn.” Scott muttered under his breath as he gazed upon the castle, which was towering above them impressively.

"I know." Stiles said, also gazing at the castle, which never got any less impressive.

They walked in a triangle formation with Stiles in front, showing their ‘ranking’ in the system of the 18th century, which honestly made Stiles feel sick to his stomach. It just felt so wrong. They quickly discussed some last details of the plan in low whispered voices, even though there was no one around to hear them.

When they reached the big doors into the castle Stiles felt even more nervous than he had the first time standing here. He could feel his hands shaking behind his back and felt Erica’s comforting squeeze. He looked back at her and smiled before walking in.

He was greeted by the empty hallway so he took a left turn towards the lounge, figuring that is where everyone probably is. Which caused him to bump right into Allison, who almost fell down. He quickly grasped her arm and managed to pull her up.

“Oh god, I’m sorry Allison, I didn’t see you there, are you hurt?”

“No sir, I’m fine thank you.” She said as her cheeks slowly turned red. "Can I help you with anything?"

“Actually Allison, if you’d have a moment.” 

“Of course sir.”

Stiles grimaced, the whole sir thing was a lot to get used to. He however made sure Allison only saw his bright smile. “If you’d be so kind to take my two servants with you? They were with me while I was traveling but I have no use for them for now. I’m sure there is something they can do to help out around here.”

Allison nodded at him and gave him a quick bow before kindly smiling at Erica and Scott and guiding them towards the servants area.

Stiles released a relieved breath as he watched them walk away. He then continued his search for his other group of friends, who he quickly found chatting in the lounge. They all looked up as he entered and he was greeted with warm smiles and a lift of eyebrows of Jackson, which he guessed was Jackson’s version of a warm smile.

“Stilesss!” Cora yelled as she came running up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Stiles laughed as he hugged her back and allowed her to guide him to the others.

Lydia had stood up and hugged him briefly, before sitting down next to her husband again. Stiles momentarily felt upset at the little affection he got from her, but he guessed things were still pretty tense between the two of them so he gave her an encouraging smile.

He sat down in between Cora and Isaac, who greeted him with an adorable smile and a glass of wine. As he was taking a sip he looked up over the edge of his glass to see Derek staring at him intensely. Stiles winked at him before continuing his half started conversation with Isaac, Cora and Lydia.

The afternoon flew by and before Stiles knew what was happening dinner was being served. Only the entrance of Isaac’s servants reminding him that Erica and Scott were still somewhere in the building, doing the actual work. He nervously looked around, hoping they’d be smart enough not to serve dinner but to stay behind and investigate.

“Something wrong Stiles?”

He turned around to see Lydia’s brown eyes boring into him.

“No Lyds, I’m fine.” He said as he touched her shoulder. He saw her flinching under his touch and gazed at her in shock. She however pretended nothing happened and moved away from his touch.

Hurt he spoke up. “Lydia, I’d never hurt you.”

“I know you would never Stiles, don’t worry.” She said with her Lydia Martin smile. 

But he saw right through it and carefully grabbed her arm again, making sure to make his touch soft and painless. “Then who are you afraid will?”

She just looked at him, her brown orbs glinstering in the last drops of daylight, and Stiles knew the answer. He’d known the answer before he asked the question. He’d known the answer before he’d even thought of the question.

“What did he do to you?” He grunted out, anger filling his chest.

“Nothing Stiles, I told you not to worry.” She hissed trying to pull her arm out of his grasp but he wouldn’t let go.

“But that’s the thing I am worried and I will kick his ass if he even laid one finger on you.”

“Listen Stiles, I don’t want you to kick his ass,” she spat, pulling her arm out of his grip forcefully, “because I already did.”

They stared at each other until Stiles came over his shock and started laughing. She already did.

“That’s my girl.” He said as he threw his arms around her and pulled her close. He could feel her laughter vibrating on his chest. After his breathing returned to normal and they’d released one another Stiles felt relief wash over him. “God, I thought he might have damaged you forever.”

“Really? Do I look that easily damageable to you?”

“Well, you do when you are with him.” He said, recalling their earlier hug.

She sighed as she leaned back against the wall. “We just have to get used to each other again, he lost his faith in me and I am trying to win it back, whatever it takes.”

“Even a beating?”

She shook her head. “There was just one time Stiles. And you can hardly call it a beating, he just lost control of his anger for a second.”

“A second?” He repeated, his voice filled with unbelief.

“Stiles stop it.” She looked at him in all seriousness, fire visible in her eyes. “I am fine and even though I appreciate your worry, there is no need for it, I can handle my own husband.”

“Okay then.” He said after a couple of seconds, feeling very impressed and intimidated by her, just like he always had. A smile made its way to his face as he guided her to the dinner table.

\--

Derek was torturing Stiles during dinner. At first Stiles had thought it all were just coincidences. The accidental bumping their feet under the table, the accidental touches when Derek bent over to reach for something on Stiles’ side of the table, or put it back. But there was no mistaking the lustful gazes Derek was sending his way as he was eating his dinner.

The way Derek looked at him when he bit into the juicy meat of the stuffed chicken. The way Derek teased him by licking the gravy of his long fingers one by one. The way Derek drank his wine all at once, giving Stiles a perfect view of how his neck muscles worked.

Derek's torture was definitely working, Stiles felt as if his dick was going to explode if it wasn’t touched soon. Which is why he kicked Derek under the table. ‘Stop it’ he mouthed.

Derek just bit his lip, trying to hold back his laughter. Stiles shook his head in mimic disgust but  couldn’t help the laugh forming in his throat. They looked at one another and just as they were both about to break the clinging of silverwork on clear glass could be heard.

_A toast?_

Stiles turned to his left where Isaac was looking at them nervously. The entire table had stopped talking and was now facing Isaac expectantly. Who, after an encouraging smile from Stiles, still didn’t have the guts to stand up and say whatever he wanted to say.

So Cora stood up. Putting her hand over his in an encouraging matter, she took a deep breath before speaking up: “We’re getting married.”

Lydia, Stiles and even Jackson sprung up from their seats and happily congratulated the new couple. Stiles had known something was happening between the two of them and it was impossible to wipe the content smile off his face. If they counted as his friends, which they definitely did, then they’d be the first friends of Stiles to ever get married. Stiles was just ecstatic.

The only one who hadn’t said anything, or moved for that matter, was Derek.

It was as if everyone realised this at the same time because suddenly the light and bubbly atmosphere turned tense. Everyone was quietly gazing at Derek with big eyes, trying to figure out what his reaction would be like.

Cora bravely took a couple of steps towards her brother. “Derek?”

“No.” Derek literally growled out as he stood up and walked out the room. Stiles could clearly see his anger, it was radiating off of him. The big, loud steps. His deep red cloak flaring around him as if it was an actual fire.

 Derek had always had a touch for drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I'm sure you all hate me, but it's here 
> 
> *crawls back into her corner of shame*


	10. Fucking freezing

“I’ll go see what his problem is.” Stiles said to Cora as he squeezed her hand supportively.

“Thank you Stiles.” Cora said, her eyes showing her gratefulness.

He nodded and gave her a smile before going outside, following the direction Derek stormed off into.

He walked around in the garden for what felt like an hour. This place was too damn big, who even needs this big a garden, seriously? Stiles felt like he’d been walking in the same stupid circle at least five times, well he knows he’s seen the bench Derek and him sat on the other day at least five times, and the oak three, and the rose bush. Yes, definitely a circle. And on top of that, it’s fucking freezing.

Stiles could see the sky getting darker as he spent more time outside, at first he’d been able to clearly see all objects and plants, while now he just saw their outlines. He considered giving up finding Derek but knew he’d be one hell of a crappy friend if he did. With an annoyed sigh he pressed his arms closer to his body, trying to create some warmth. He walked around the big hedges and to the large oak three one more time before really being done with it. He’d been to every place in the garden he knew of.

“Okay Derek if you’re here could you please stop playing hide and seek? I’m freezing my ass off.”

His voice got lost in the coldness and darkness of the night. Stiles half expected Derek to step out of the shadows as soon as he said that but of course nothing happened. With a grunt he turned around and walked back towards the castle, feeling really annoyed.

Just as he was able to see the light of the candles from inside the dining room he saw a figure crossing his path, walking towards the castle door as well.

“Derek?”

The figure turned around and even in the darkness Stiles recognized Derek’s sharp jaw line. “Stiles?”

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Derek seemed untouched by his statement. “Why?”

“Figured you might wanted to talk.”

“Why would I want to talk?”

Stiles frowned. “Maybe because you dramatically stormed out of the room when your sister was sharing that she’s getting married?”

Stiles moved past Derek without waiting for his response. He honestly didn’t care anymore, if Derek wanted to be a dick he could be a dick by himself.

“Where are you going?”

“Inside, I’m freezing.”

“Stiles wait.”

“No, I’ve done that for the past hour, I’m done.”

Derek grabbed his hand and pulled him against his chest within a second. While he usually would have responded by getting shaky legs and a thumping heart he now just felt even more annoyed. Derek and his fucking moodswings. He tried to get out of the embrace but Derek’s arms wrapped even tighter around his waist.

“I’m sorry.” Derek breathed into his ear.

Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little less annoyed and how puppy-like Derek sounded. He smiled as he turned around in Derek’s arms. “It’s okay,” he said looking up into Derek’s bright eyes, “now can we please go inside?”

Derek pouted. “Do we have to? I do actually want to talk.”

Stiles shook his head and tugged on Derek’s sleeve impatiently. “We can talk inside, come on.”

Stiles managed to pull Derek slightly towards the dining room before Derek turned him around. “I know a place where we can talk in private.”  

He pulled Stiles along with him towards the other side of the building. Stiles accepted the manhandling and looked up at Derek's gorgeous profile, which was light beautifully in the moonlight. After a short walk they arrived at a small wooden door, which Stiles had never seen before, and Derek opened it as if he was opening the door to Narnia. Stiles stepped inside, expectations high.

“Wow, the wood storage room, how romantic.”

“It has a fire place.” Derek said with a pout as he pointed to the rusty black oven that stood against the wall.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at his adorableness.

Derek light the fire as Stiles created some room for them to sit down. The cold of the floor soon forgotten as the warmth of the flames reached Stiles’ skin. Derek quietly said down next to him and Stiles looked at him, only now noticing how messy his hair looked. Well not just his hair, Derek looked messy in general.

“What did you do?” Stiles asked with a laugh as he wiped some dirt of Derek’s cheek.

Derek shrugged and leaned into Stiles’ touch. Soon they were cuddling in front of the fire. Derek biting and kissing Stiles’ neck.

“You said you wanted to talk.” Stiles said with a laugh.

Derek sighed against his neck, making Stiles shiver.

“I do, but I don’t know what to say.”

“Well then I’ll just talk and you can fill in the blanks?”

Derek nodded in response, nuzzling further into Stiles’ neck. Stiles loved the way his entire body was pressed up against Derek’s and honestly he felt as if he was glowing. He couldn't wipe the content smile off his face. Yep, he was so in love with Derek. 

“So, you don’t approve of Cora and Isaac getting married. I personally don’t see why not, but then I am not the bride’s brother. I think you do approve of Isaac, since he’s your friend and come on, it’s Isaac he wouldn’t hurt a fly. I think you just can’t deal with the fact your little sister is getting married.”

“She’s nineteen Stiles.”

“So she’s an adult.”

“One that makes irresponsible and stupid decisions.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Or one with an overprotective brother.”

Derek shook his head. “I’m not overprotective, I just.. I take care of her okay? It’s what I’ve always done.”

He all of a sudden knew exactly how Derek felt, it’s how Stiles feels about his dad sometimes. “..and you don’t want someone else to?”

“No, I don’t want someone else to mess it up.”

Stiles laughed a little and he felt Derek smile against his shoulder. “Derek,  Isaac is the sweetest guy I know, he’ll know how to take care of her.”

“They’re just too young to get married.”

Stiles sighed. “Are they really? Would you rather have she had an arranged marriage?”

“Of course not I just-”

“Because she would have had one by now, probably with an older guy.”

 “I just think she needs to think this through some more. Marriage is a big deal for us.”

Stiles doesn’t ask who us is and a silence creeps over them.

“Have you seen the way he looks at her?” Stiles speaks up.

Derek grunted out a yes and hid his face in Stiles’ neck, causing Stiles to laugh.

“He loves her.” He then says knowingly.

“I know.”

“She loves him.”

“I know.”

Even though Derek said nothing after that, Stiles could feel his acceptance floating through the air.

\---

Once they were back inside Derek immediatly found Cora and they took off into another room together. Leaving Stiles with Isaac, Lydia and Jackson.

For the people who were wondering, Jackson is still an ass.

Isaac and Lydia are however capable of having a normal conversation without insulting Stiles at every possibility, so Stiles tried to start one with them. But Isaac kept glancing nervously at the door Derek and Cora had disappeared into. Stiles grabbed his shoulder, which made Isaac look up. “Trust me Isaac, it’s going to be okay.”

Isaac however did not look relieved as he gave Stiles a half-hearted smile and went back staring at the door. Lydia and Stiles shared a look before continuing their conversation. But after a while Stiles noticed his attention drifting off as he started thinking about other things. Those being Erica and Scott. He wonders what they’re doing at this moment and if everything went all right. If they’ve been able to blend in. What if someone discovered they were fakes? God, he knew he hated this plan.

Then Derek and Cora entered the room, Cora beaming of happiness. She made a happy sound as she tackled Isaac, who had stood up, into a hug. “He said yes!”

Isaac lost all the tension that had been in his posture and laughed as he lifted Cora up in the air and kissed her flat on the mouth. With a big smile Stiles looked around the room to see that Lydia was sharing his excitement, where Derek was grimacing. Stiles laughed at his expression and hit Derek on the chest. “Be nice.” He hissed.

“I’m trying.” Derek hissed back.

Stiles rolled his eyes and took another sip from his red wine as he saw a flash of familiar blonde hair in the door opening. He turned around to see Erica looking at him furiously, her expression a mixture of despair and fear. She made a quick movement with her head, indicating that Stiles needed to get over there. _  
_

“Excuse me for a moment.” He murmured distractedly as he pushed his glass of wine into Derek’s hands and made his way to the door, from which Erica had already disappeared.

He could hear some protests and questions rising up behind him but he honestly couldn’t care. Erica had looked scared for her life and Erica isn’t scared easily. Something is really wrong. He rushed to the hallway.

As soon as he got there Erica forcefully grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the doors they came through this afternoon, where Scott was already waiting for them. Stiles felt his heart relax in his chest as he saw his other best friend, thanking god they were both okay.

“What’s going on?” He whispered as they reached the doors.

“We’ll explain it back home, we have to go.” Erica pulled him into the dark night.

“Why? What did you do?” He tried to glare at them.

“Well, let’s say we’re in trouble.” Scott said, he also had a look of panic in his eyes.

“What did you do?” Stiles once again asked.

“We’ll explain it later Stiles, we don’t have time for this, we have to leave.”

“No, I don’t know what happened but I trust these people, it can’t be that bad.”

“Trust me Stiles it is.” Erica said as she dragged him along. He could hear the anger and frustration in her voice.

Stiles pushed her away and freed himself. He stopped walking and faced them, anger flaring up in his chest, he won't just leave Derek and the others like that without even knowing what is going on. “Could someone please tell me what the fuck is going on! I know Derek and everyone and they would never hurt us so you can calm down, whatever you did we don’t have to run away!”

“Really Stiles? You think you know them?” Erica spat.

“Erica don’t, we’ll tell him later, when you’re not this mad.” Scott said as he tugged on her arm.

“No Scott, Stiles is right, he should know now.”

Scott just sighed and shook his head disapprovingly.

Erica looked furious but Stiles could see her anger wasn’t directed at him.

”They’re wolves Stiles,” she snorted, looking as if she didn’t fully believe it herself. “they’re actually werewolves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one weekend?  
> WHAT IS HAPPENING?


	11. Another dark secret

He stared the white edge of his dark blue converse, guiding his eyes over the smooth black lines that marked it. His back was pressed against the brown leather of the chairs in Lord Preston’s office as he waited for the lord to enter. He felt dazed, as if he was sleeping with his eyes open.

But he also felt angry.  He wanted answers. He _needed_ answers.

_“The fuck do you mean they’re werewolves?”_

_“Stiles calm down.”_

_“No Scott, I won’t calm down, this is kind of important.”_

_“I mean what I said Stiles, they’re werewolves!”_

_“They can’t be.”_

_“What you think I’m lying to you?”_

_“Of course not, I just think they would have told me.”_

_“Don’t you get it Stiles, you can’t trust these people. You never could.”_

He heard the click of the door behind him and saw the familiar grey hair of the lord entering the room. He had someone else with him, another time lord, if Stiles remembers correctly.

“Stiles, good to see you finally. We have many things to discuss.” The old man said as he sat down on the opposite site from Stiles, his guest joining him there.

 “Then start discussing.” Stiles was done with secrets, he needed answers.

Lord Preston released a small, but mocking, chuckle. “Stiles, always you with your smart mouth. That is exactly why we chose you for this mission you know? We needed someone with a smart mouth, someone who could manipulate everyone.”

“I have manipulated no one.”

“But you have Stiles. Don’t you see? You have a talent for it really, your social skills are sublime.”

What is lord Preston babbling about? Cut to the fucking point please.

“I don’t really care why you chose me, I just want to know what I was chosen for.”

“Really Stiles? You haven’t figured it out yet? I somehow expected more from you. But maybe only your mouth is smart.”

Umh, what did he say?

The other lord, who had said nothing since he entered, spoke up. “Of course he hasn’t figured it out yet, he’s smart but easily manipulated. Which is why we chose him after all.”

_Okay, what the fuck._

“Excuse me? Easily manipulated?”

The other and younger looking lord snickered as he moved around in his chair. “Yes, or did you really think you just had to befriend random people from the past?”

“I know they’re not random, I know what they are.” Stiles almost spat, he will not sit by and let himself be insulted by these assholes.  “Who even are you?” He asked the other lord directly.

“I’m Jacob White, time lord of the state of Nevada.” The guy said, obviously very impressed with himself. Stiles wasn't.

“So you’ve figured it out?” Lord Preston spoke up in his dramatic tone. “I’m impressed mister Stilinski, that will save us a lot of time. Time we could very well spend on other things.”.

“Like part two.” Jacob piped in.

“Part two?”

“Yes Stiles, you are in no way finished with this mission. The actual work is yet to come.”

“We just needed their trust first.”

“And luckily you’ve arranged that for us.”

Stiles froze in his chair. Oh god. They just needed their trust first. Stiles knows that means nothing good. The only time someone would need someone else's trust is when they need to get close enough to take it away again. But Stiles won't let them hurt his friends, especially not when he's being used as a weapon. Then he relaized he'd been a weapon all along. Betrayal and protectiveness of his new friends filled his chest. “You used me.”

“Of course we did.” Jacob said while rolling his eyes.

“I don’t care what it is you’re planning I will in no way let you hurt them.”

Both the lords laughed, synchronous, as if they’d practiced it beforehand.

“What would you do about it Stiles?” the Jacob guy said, daring Stiles to react. Stiles felt anger flare up inside him, no one talks to him like that, no one hurts his friends.

He opened up his mouth to defend himself when lord Preston cut him off. “It doesn’t matter anyway Stiles, because you’ll see what we’re trying to do here is for the greater good. I think you might even agree with our plans once you hear them.”

Stiles nodded for them to continue, not trusting his voice. This whole situation reminds him a lot of the classic movie scene in which the hero is caught by the enemy and has to heard their great evil plan before he's killed. 

“Well, since you know about lord Lahey, Whittemore and Hale being werewolves you know what evil they can cause. What pain they can cause.”

“They never hurt a fucking fly in the time I was with them.”

“They’re monsters Stiles, just because they haven’t showed you yet doesn’t mean they aren’t. They’re monsters and they need to be stopped.”

Stiles had to bite his lip to control himself. Getting his anger out there would help no one right now.

The Jacob guy spoke up: “Let’s just say that in the past few years the werewolves in California and Nevada have been out of control.  They were growing rapidly in numbers, expanding their packs by turning innocent people. Killing people for the hunt. Attacking and terrorizing whole towns. They have to be stopped. The werewolf hunters however seem to incapable of doing their job, they have made deals with those filthy beasts, betraying their old beliefs completely. We, the time lords, however haven’t and we’ll do what we have to do. But we’re taking this problem down by its roots.” He stopped talking, a proud look in his eyes. “We’re taking down the ancestors of the main packs: the Whittemore, Hale and Lahey pack. We’ll kill them all at once, save thousands of lives all at once.”

_What?_

Kill them all at once. _Kill them._   Oh my god, they want to kill them. They want to kill Derek. And Isaac and Jackson. And Cora and Lydia too probably. Stiles heart stopped in his chest. He was filled with unbelief: this can't be happening. This can not be true.

"Kill them?"

"Yes Stiles, they need to be stopped. They're monsters."

No, no, no. Stiles felt his throat thicken with fear. They actually want to kill his friends. He could feel his chest heaven with worry, fear and anger as realization sunk in. They want to kill his friends just because of what they are. And they have used him as a pawn in their plan. They will use him to betray his friends. To kill them. Well they're completly crazy if they think he'll do that willingly. He doesn't care what happens but he will do everything he can to stop them. Anger overtook him: no one threatens his friends.

“You’re sick.” Stiles spat. “I’ve grown up being told that I needed to keep my powers, my true nature, to myself because people wouldn’t understand. People would want to hurt me because of it. You’re sounding a lot like those people right now. Killing them just because of what they were born as. ”

“But the time travelers have never hurt innocents, where the werewolves have. There’s a difference.”

“You’re right, there is a difference. You two are planning on mass murder over the generations while they have dinner parties.” Stiles stood up. “Don’t even think I’m going to let you guys do this. I will do everything I can to stop you and I know you can't do your part two without me. You need me.”

“That’s the thing,” lord Jacob said, “we don’t need you alive.”

Stiles could feel his entire body tightning up in fear as he heard the door opening behind him and saw two of the time travel institution guards come in. He looked around the room and realized he was trapped. He’d been played. Before he could say another thing the guards grabbed hold of his arms and no matter how much he fought, their grip on his arms stayed tight.  “Let go of me!” He screamed. For the first time since he entered this room, he was worried about his own life. He was not ready to die yet, especially not by the hands of filthy betrayers. 

Lord Preston stood up. “You will work with us Stiles, if you know what’s best for you, and for your friends.”

"My friends?"

As if on cue-which it probably was, Stiles suspects they practiced the whole thing beforehand- two other guards came in, carrying a passed out Erica and an awake Scott.

Stiles' emotions were all over the place, he didn't even know what he was feeling anymore. But he knew anger was a large part of it. He tried to get out of the grip of the guards. “Let them go you filthy fuckers! They have nothing to do with this! Let them go!”

He could see Scott struggling to get out off the iron grip of the guards too, but then a knife was put against his throat. Scott immediately froze and Stiles mimicked him, worry and fear for his friends and his own live overtaking him.

 “Only if you help us do this Stiles. Then your friends will be safe.”

\--

He looked at his two best friends as they laid tied up on the ground. Erica had a large blood stain on her forehead and Stiles could cry when he looked at her. He was disgusted by the sight of the guards watching over them. The guards are just as bad as the lords: filthy betrayers.

The lords had put them in the basements, which apparently had always been used to lock people up, Stiles had just never known about it. Another dark secret of the time traveler institution. He can’t believe what happened. He doesn’t know what he expected this mission to be, but he knows he never would have expected this. Would never have expected it to play out like this. That lord Preston-who he’d never liked but always respected-was capable of doing this. He’s disgusted by the time lords and the whole time institution, they’re all sick psychos.

Yet he knows he has no choice but to work with those sick psychos. Because honestly he will do anything to protect Scott and Erica. But he'd also do anything to protect Derek and Cora and Isaac and Lydia and yes even  Jackson. He is in no way capable of betraying them, yet he knows he has to, he needs Scott and Erica to survive.

But he also needs his other friends to survive, he needs them all.

But if it's all playing out as it is now, he'll be forced to lead the lords to his friends; he'll be forced to betray their trust. He can’t imagine what they’ll think when Stiles shows up with an army of killers. He doesn’t want to imagine the looks of betrayal on their faces. He doesn’t want to know what they’ll think of him. What Derek will think of him.

Oh Derek. Stiles can feel tears stinging up in his eyes already. Derek might be killed thinking Stiles was a traitor all along, Derek will die thinking Stiles never loved him. Derek will be dead.  Stiles is in no way able to handle that. Derek has become so important to Stiles, he can't lose him.

He can't lose any of them.

But if Stiles does nothing Cora will be dead in a few hours, Lydia, Isaac and Jackson too. They will all be dead. Killed by Stiles' own people. His just new made friends will be murdered because of him. Because he didn't inform himself good enough about his mission. Because he trusted the time lords. They'll be dead and it will be his fault. And there's nothing he can do about it, because then his other friends die. Stiles sighs as he lets the hopelessness of the situation sink over him. He was finally in a good place in his life, he had many friends, he had a boyfriend-sort of at least- and he was happy. Now that’s all going to disappear in one day.

And all because of him.

If he does nothing his friends will die today. 

He needs to think of something, fast.

 


	12. Even more pressure

“Boyd, dude, I just need one minute with them.”

Stiles looked pleadingly into Boyd’s eyes. He needed this to work. Boyd was one of the time guards at the institute, who was now put on the job of guarding Scott and Erica. He also was the only one who could help Stiles now. They had known each other since they were kids, since Boyd’s family also carried the time travel gene.  For a while they thought Boyd would get it too, but it seemed to have skipped a generation. So Boyd became a guard, since he did want to work for the institution he grew up in. Even though they'd never been friends, Stiles knew Boyd was a good guy. Which was essential right now. Stiles looked at the heavy metal door behind which Erica and Scott were. A cell. An actual cell. Stiles can see in Boyd’s eyes that he hates it down here just as much as Stiles does. He can see that Boyd  doesn’t like this situation at all, which lets Stiles know there is hope. Hope for his crappy and quickly put together plan to succeed.

“Boyd, you know this isn’t right.”

“It doesn’t matter what I know, I need to follow the lord’s orders.” Boyd’s tone is strict and professional, as that of the guards always are, but Stiles heard something there. Something that gives him even more hope. Emotion.

“Right, the lord’s orders. You seem smarter than someone who'd blindly follow orders.”

“The lords are honorable people, so why shouldn’t I follow their lead?”

Stiles shook his head. “The lords are anything but honorable people Boyd, just look at this place, does this look like something honorable people would use to you?”

Boyd remained quiet, but Stiles could see the thought had also crossed the taller man's mind. 

"This place, this institution, it's build on lies."

"It's the one place people like you are safe." Boyd looked as if he knew that wasn't fully true, but wasn't ready to admit it yet.

Stiles sighed in frustration, he knew he would be able to let Boyd see that the institution was not what they were told it was. That is was just the lord's machine for their own evil plans. He knew he could, but he also knew there wasn't enough time right now. So he took a risk.

“Okay Boyd, I don’t have time for this so here’s what’s happening: they want me to kill innocent people in the past or they’ll kill Erica and Scott. That's how honorable they are. So you’re either going to let me go in there, talk to my friends and come up with a plan to save lives, or you’re letting them get away with it.”

Boyd's face was filled with disbelief. “They would never kill two of their own.”

“See, that’s what I used to think too, but this institution is not like they made it out to be. I mean why do you think they’re in there? In some filthy cell none of us knew about before today? It's fucked up here Boyd. And now let me in there or be complicit of murder.”

They looked at each other in complete silence before Boyd turned around to open the door. Stiles sighed of relief and immediately jumped forward, wanting to walk in. But before he could Boyd’s hand grabbed a tight hold of his arm.

“I'm trusting you on this Stilinski,” Boyd put even more pressure on his arm, “and you will regret breaking my trust.”

Stiles just nodded, hopefully letting Boyd see he was not planning on breaking his trust, before running in and checking up on Erica, who was still passed out on the floor. Scott was next to her and sat up at he saw Stiles. Confusion marked his features. 

“Stiles, what the hell is going on?”  

“They want me to kill Derek.” Stiles said while looking Scott in the eye.

“Oh shit.”

"And the others too."

"But why? Because they're werewolves?"

"Yeah."  Stiles could see the disgust in Scott's eyes, matching his own.

He could feel Erica’s pulse, though it was weak, beneath his fingers so he quickly rushed over to Scott and started untying him. 

"Is Erica okay?" Scott asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Yeah, she'll survive." Stiles' fingers were struggling with the ropes when he realised that might not be true. When he realised Scott didn't even know the danger they were all in. "Well, actually that's not so sure."

"What do you mean, how hurt is she?"

"Right now? She'll be fine. But we have another problem Scott. The reason you guys are in here is because if I don’t kill Derek and the others, they'll kill you.”

Scott's eyes widened in shock. “What?”

"I know, I still can't believe it either."

"But the lords would never hurt us."

"Scott, we don't know anything about the lords. Apparently we never did."

Scott looked as hopeless as Stiles felt. "So what now?"

“I have a plan, it's shitty, but it's all I have. I’m going to pretend I’m going along with the lords, with their plan. But once I’m with Derek and everyone else I’ll warn them and prepare for battle. I then need you and Erica and whoever you can find to come down there and help me defeat the lords.”

Stiles looked at Scott and could see Scott he had not faith in this plan. But that's okay, because Stiles doesn't either.

“How would you even beat the time lords there?” Scott spoke up, his eyes sad.

“They want me to get everyone together first, before they attack. I'd have four minutes. Not a lot of time, but hopefully enough.”

“Even if that would work, how are me and Erica suposed to get there in time?"

"I think Boyd will help you, at least I hope he will. Try to come as soon as you can, but don't come unprepared okay?"

Scott nodded and then looked at Stiles in all seriousness. "Stiles, I’m not trying to bring your spirits down, but even if we have all the guards on our side, which we don't, we wouldn't stand a chance. Have you ever seen the lord's personal army?"

“I know Scott, but you're forgetting one thing. We have our own personal werewolves.”

\--

The lords stood in front of him, dressed in classy black suits and ties, looking more as if they were going to a dinner party than to an execution. Because that was what it was really. An execution of innocents. And for the first time in his life, Stiles saw the lords for what they really are: killers. Pure, coldhearted killers. He had never felt more disgusted by a human being.

“Are you ready Stiles?” 

Stiles nodded, a look of determination in his eyes. He felt the assurance of the blade of his knife against the small of his back and the outline of his gun against his side.

Oh, he was ready.

_To fight back._

_\--_

The moment he felt solid ground beneath his feet he took off. He raced through the castle, hoping he would find everyone in time. He just had four minutes before the lords and their army would come. Four minutes before the killing would start.

He felt as if there was a countdown going on in his mind as he ran from room to room. His feet had never gone faster. Each second he lost increased his panic. Where were they?

Then he saw them, they were-for some strange reason-in the ballroom. He raced in, feleing slightly out of breath, and he knew they’d heard him because they all turned around.

Their expressions were a mixture of smiles and confusion. He could hear their questions rising up, what on earth are you wearing, why are you running, is something wrong, where did you go, you just disappeared.

“Stop, we don’t have time” He said as he reached them, getting everyone's attention for the full hunderd percent.

Only Jackson rolled his eyes and opened his mouth as if to speak up.

“I’m dead serious Jackson, shut up, we only have two minutes left.” He spat as he looked at everyone’s confused frowns. Jackson looked taken back that Stiles actually dared to tell him to shut up. 

"Two minutes for what?" Lydia's worried voice spoke up.

Stiles looked at the faces of his new friends and swallowed. He knew he had to tell them now but that didn't make it any easier, what if they wouldn't even believe him? What if they wouldn't trust him? What if they'd hate them? He saw Derek's worried frown and could feel his heart aching.

Realising he was wasting precious time he spoke up. “In two minutes an army of experienced werewolf hunters will come through those doors and kill you all. So I suggest you better get ready with me, because we’re fighting back.”

Panic filled the room.

"You knew?" Cora screamed. "You knew all this time?"

"What do you mean kill?" Derek said, his face a mixture of emotions.

"Hunters?" Isaac asked, his eyes filled with fear.

After that the voices were impossible to keep apart, as everyone was screaming at each other, screaming at Stiles. Stiles had never seen so much panic and fear in a room. Especially when there are just six people in that room. It was pure chaos and none of them looked ready to fight. 

“Shut up.” Stiles screamed. “We do not have time for this guys. I will explain everything later, if we make it out alive. Now listen to me, I’m going to pretend I’m on their side, but I’m not okay. I'm on yours. I promise. You guys need to pretend you know nothing, but please, be ready.”

His mental countdown told him there were around twenty seconds left. He looked at the faces of his friends and he could see a lining of sadness in their eyes.  He smiled sadly as he looked at them. “I do love you my friends. I do.”

Not five seconds later the doors were thrown open behind him,  making the ground shake at the impact. The lords stepped in, followed by an army of around thirty men, all equipped with bulletproof vests and big black SCAR-L guns. They looked like killing machines.  Lord Jacob gave him a pleased grin, looking like a true villian. 

“So Stilinski, I see you’ve gathered them all around for us, perfect.”

“Yes sir.” He said while moving to their side and standing behind lord Jacob.  Derek gave him a pained look from across the room and Stiles tried to give him a somewhat supportive smile. God, he hopes that they'll keep on trusting him.

“Well, you are probably all wondering who we are and what we’re doing here." Lord Jacob started in his sadistic voice and Stiles sighed as he realised Jacob was going to do the bad guy speech now. "But there’s really no need for you to know that, you see, as we already know exactly what kind of filthy beasts you are.”

He heard a growl from across the room and could see Jackson had shifted in his anger. It was the first time Stiles had seen a werewolf and honestly he was shocked. First of all, it was just Jackson’s face that had changed. It seemed to be a mixture of a man and a wolf. His eyes were glowing bright blue,making Stiles shiver. The now long canines that Jackson was baring at their direction made Stiles see why the lords thought werewolves were monsters.

He heard lord Jacob’s dark chuckle and the sound made him fill with disgust. God, he hates that guy. 

“Well, well, well, do you really think some canines are enough to scare me? Come on boy you should know better. I can have any of these guys put a bullet through your chest within a second. Even your well known friend Stiles over here wouldn't hesitate to kill you if I asked him too.”

Stiles looked up to see lord Jacob giving him a smirk and he wanted nothing more than to punch him straight in the face. He looked over at his friends and saw that Cora and Derek's faces were filled with betrayel and Stiles felt his heart break into a million pieces. They didn't actually think Stiles would ever kill them? No, no, no, no, he would never be able to.  Never. He caught Lydia's eye, which consisted out of pure fear and he felt his heart aching in his chest. Even Isaac looked doubtingly at Stiles and Stiles felt like crying.

He then saw lord Jacob making a swift movement with his hand and he knew that was the sign for the shooting to start. His suspision was confirmed when he saw the guy next to him raising his gun. Feeling a mixture of pain, fear and anger Stiles reached for his own gun and without thinking twice about it, shot the guy through the brain.

Lord Preston turned around to look at him and his eyes widened in shock. As if on cue Erica, Scott, the time traveler twins and to his surprise Boyd and to his even bigger surprise Kira arrived. All carrying guns, knives and swords and immediately aiming them at the time lords' direction. The expression of the time lords was pure shock as they realised they had an actual fight ahead of them. They even looked afraid. Yes, they were still larger in numbers, but were they still larger in strength?

"Stiles, you okay?" Erica screamed from her position, her gun aimed at lord Jacob.

Stiles was unable to answer her. His hands were trembling as he looked at the dead man next to him. The man he killed. The man in who's blood he was now standing. Stiles felt himself going into shock and started breathing unevenly. He'd killed a man. He'd actually killed a man. Yes, he'd been trained to do it, but he'd never actually had to do it before. The feeling of guilt was overwhelming.

The only thing bringing him back from his state of shock was a loud growl coming from the other side of the room. Stiles looked up and saw all werewolves had shifted and were running straight towards them.

With pain in his heart he realised; part two had officially begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is crap. I could not get this chapter to do what I wanted it to do.  
> Edit: I edited this because it was too crappy for words. Now it's still shit, but at least better.


	13. Men with too much power

There was a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of the range of the guns of the guy next to him. He looked up to see the familiar maroon brown eyes of Erica as they raced towards a fallen table they could hide behind.

“What are you doing you idiot? Not exactly the place to stand day dreaming.” Erica said as they lowered themselves behind the table.

“I killed him.”

“Just like he would have killed you Stiles.” Erica looked at him with assurance. “Now I believe we’ve got a battle to fight.”

She stood up, ready to run back into the field, but he grabbed her arm before she could. He could still see the dried up blood on her forehead as she gave him a frown. “Erica are you really okay to fight?”

“Do I look not okay?” She said with a wink before unlocking her gun and running back into the battle.

He took a deep breath before standing up himself. As he looked at the ballroom which had turned into battle field, he noticed that the white walls were all marked with blood splatters. That  the marble floor was also slowly turning red. But he also noticed it was not coming from the people he cared about. He felt relief wash over him. His friends were all still standing.

But for how long.

Lydia was standing in the corner, with her back against the wall, trying to make her way to a group of tables she could hide behind. It sounds stupid, but it was the first time it had ever occurred to Stiles that Lydia was not a werewolf. He just assumed she was. Now looking at her, he noticed how fragile she really was. Not that she couldn’t handle herself, he knew she could, but looking at the pure fear written on her face Stiles couldn’t help but worry for her. He looked around the room and saw a clear path in which he would be able to reach her.

Stiles could pinpoint the exact moment when Lydia spotted him. She mouthed ‘don’t Stiles’ but he was already on his way. Once he reached her he took  hold of her arm, which was trembling, and she looked up to him with watery eyes. “Stiles what is happening?”

“I’ll explain later okay Lyds, now let’s get you to safety.”

“Only if you promise to get the others to safety too.”

“Why do you think I’m here Lyds?”

She huffed out a small laugh and allowed him to guide her to the fallen table he’d taken shelter earlier. They’d almost reached it when Lydia pulled roughly on his sleeve and screamed in his ear. “Stiles! Jackson!”

Stiles turned around to see Jackson struggling with one of the time lord’s soldiers. It looked as if Jackson was on the winning hand, but then Stiles noticed what Lydia was so worried about. Another soldier stood behind Jackson, aiming his gun at Jackson’s back.

Stiles let go of Lydia and pulled out his own gun. He quickly aimed for the soldier and pulled the trigger just in time.  The soldier fell to the ground, his body limp and lifeless.

Jackson had in the meantime taken care of the other soldier with a swipe of his claws and made a startled jump at hearing Stiles’ gunshot. He turned around to see the soldier falling to the ground. Stiles showed Lydia where she needed to go, positive she would make the last few meters on her own. He then ran over to Jackson, who looked at him with surprise.

“You need to watch your back.” Stiles said as he passed Jackson by. “They’re with many.” Jackson just looked at him with an emotion Stiles had never seen on his face before. Appreciation. Maybe even a little respect.

Stiles internally rolled his eyes. Only in a situation of life or death Stiles was able to win Jackson’s respect. The asshole.

Then before Stiles could react Jackson was pulling him along to their left. And Stiles saw that the spot they’d just been standing in was being bombarded with bullets. Both feeling the pressure of the battle they looked around them and attacked the soldiers coming their way.

Stiles got his knife out, since that was the weapon he was trained with. He just managed to avoid the bullets coming his way and got up close as the soldier was reloading his gun. It was the perfect moment for Stiles to stab him in the neck. The guy fell on his knees and even thought Stiles knew he wouldn’t have long, he still kicked the gun out of his hands. You never know.

He looked around and saw his friends running around, kicking ass. To his surprise Kira was able to handle a sword very well and he was starting to wonder where Scott got her from. She really was good, but Stiles still went to help her. While running her way he saw the shape of Derek out of the corner of his eye.

Stiles stopped in his tracks and turned around. Derek was fully shifted and was currently stabbing his claws into the chest of one of the soldiers. They cut straight through the bulletproof vest. Derek’s blouse was covered in blood and he was baring his canines , growling at approaching army members. Even though he looked like something dangerous, someone that Stiles should stay away from, Stiles did not feel scared. In fact, he felt intrigued.

As if he knew Stiles was watching him Derek turned around. They looked at each other through the chaos of the battle and Derek’s face was marked with shame. Shame about his true nature. Stiles shook his head and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He wanted to walk over to Derek and hug the shit out of him. As if Stiles would ever love Derek less because of what he is or isn’t.

Then Erica was on his side. “Stiles watch out! Goddamnit!” Angrily she shot the soldier which had been aiming for Stiles.

She looked from him to Derek, who -judging from his guilty expression- also had not seen the soldier coming, and rolled her eyes. “Happy to see you lovebirds are still going strong, but last time I checked we were in the middle of a fight.”

With that she ran off to fight alongside Scott, who was now facing three soldiers. Stiles looked at Derek and laughed, it felt as if they’d been caught making out in the classroom. Derek laughed too and together they ran after Erica.

With the four of them – three trained time travelers and a werewolf – they easily defeated the group of soldiers. It sounds strange, but fighting alongside his two best friends and the man he loves was a great moment. A happy one even. Yes, they were still fighting for their lives, but he felt so happy watching his friends and his well..boyfriend working together. His two worlds collided and it worked. It actually worked.

Of course, his short moment of happiness didn’t last long, as a piercing scream filled the room.

_“Isaac!”_

Stiles turned around to see Cora running through the room, her dark blue dress was ripped but was still flowing behind her as she ran faster than Stiles ever could. Stiles felt his chest heaven with worry as he looked where she was running to.

Isaac’s body lied limp on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. Stiles’ feet reacted before his mind could and he was running towards his friend. He could feel Derek was behind him.

Cora had already reached Isaac and was leaning over his body. Her screams were muffled by her sobs and the sight was heartbreaking. Stiles fell on his knees and immediately ripped open Isaac’s shirt. Derek moved to sit next to his sister and held her as she sobbed. Isaac’s bare chest was covered in blood and after quickly scanning the chest Stiles discovered four bullet holes.  He felt himself becoming uneasy, shit, he was not good at this.

“Scott!” He yelled, turning around to see Scott was right behind him. “Scott you’re better at this than me.”

Scott nodded, understanding what Stiles meant, and kneeled down beside him. He got out a knife and started examining the wounds. Everyone had gathered around their friend now, even Boyd and the twins were watching what would happen, genuine worry marking their faces.

“Well, that’s quite the lovely scene.”

Stiles recognized lord Jacob’s voice immediately and stood up to face him. He could feel Erica was rising up with him. Her gun ready in her hand.

“There will be no need for that my love.” Said lord Preston, who had come to stand next to lord Jacob. The few remaining soldiers stood behind them, their guns aimed at the group of friends. Boyd, Kira and the twins all aimed their weapons at the lords and Jackson went to stand in front of Isaac protectively.

“Boyd, I have to say it’s quite a disappointment to see you here.”  Lord Preston said, and Stiles could see a mixture of shame and anger on Boyd’s face.

Then lord Preston was making eye contact with Stiles. Lord Preston smiled bitterly at him. “Stiles, at least you tried. You have fought a brave fight, but you were in no way able to defeat us.”

Stiles could feel anger building up inside his chest. He did not do this just to be told off by lord Preston again, to lose from some old men with too much power. If they thought they’d won, they have one hell of a surprise ahead of them.

“Now, we’re going to continue what we started.” Lord Jacob spoke up, his tone as sadistic as ever.

“No you’re not you filthy fuckers.” Erica said, aiming her gun at his face.

“Well well, miss Reyes, I always knew you had fire, I just hoped you would use it more wisely.”

“How would you have liked me to use it?” Erica said with a fake snicker. “Join you in killing thousands of innocents?”

“They’re not innocent miss Reyes, they’re werewolves! They’re monsters.”

Stiles heard a low growl from behind him and looked to see Derek standing up. Derek eyes were shining bright red as he spoke up. “I think you are the only monsters here.”

Lord Preston was usually in perfect control of his facial expressions. Now Stiles thought about it, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen any other emotion than the pleased smiles and disappointed eyebrows. So seeing lord Preston’s face filled with anger was quite the shock. His eyes were speared wide open and his breathing was even a little uneven. He opened his mouth and even though Stiles had been expecting it, the words still shocked him.

“Open fire!”

There was no time, there was absolutely no time. No time to do anything. All they could do was stand there hopelessly and let the bullets come their way.

That’s when an arrow shot right through lord Preston’s heart. Everyone was too surprised to react. The soldiers all stopped in their tracks and turned to watch their leader fall down. Lord Jacob looked around, his eyes wide with fear. He tried to run but wasn’t fast enough. His arrow hit him right in his head.

The left over soldiers had no clue what to do with both their leaders dead. They stood in fear as the shooter of the arrows approached.

Still dressed in her maid outfit, everyone was surprised to see Allison walking into the room, carrying her bow proudly.

“Allison?” Scott asked from his position on the floor.

“Hi Scott.” Allison said with a wink.

“Okay I did not see that one coming.” Erica laughed surprised.

“You saved our lives.” Derek said as he nodded towards the maid, showing his gratefulness.

Then the all too familiar click of the unlocking of a gun could be heard and everyone looked up in shock to see one of the soldiers firing his gun at Allison, who screamed at the impact of the bullet.

Stiles rushed forward, not caring that he was basically running into the stream of bullets, and scooped Allison up in his arms.

Behind him he heard the loud bangs Erica’s gun produced, as she shot the shooting soldier down. He saw Kira’s swords shining threateningly in the light as she stabbed other soldiers. The twins smacked the last soldier left in the face and beat him down to the floor, till he was laying in a pool of his own blood.

With a shock Stiles realized they won. They'd actually won.

But as Stiles looked at Lydia running into Jackson’s arms, tears streaming over her face. As he looked at Allison biting her lip in pain, at her clothes slowly filling with blood and at Derek carefully lifting the still not moving Isaac up he realized they’d not won.

Not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS ARE YOU ALL PROUD OF ME
> 
> We're close to the end now. I love you all for bearing with me so far.


	14. Outsider

“Stiles! Not that much pressure, or do you want to amputate her arm?”

Stiles glared at Scott, who had not left him alone for a second since the battle ended. He then looked back at the already bloodstained bandage he was tying around Allison’s arm and loosed its grip. He folded the ends into a bow and gave Allison an apologetic smile. She shrugged, as if him accidently amputating off her arm would have been no big deal. Stiles gave her a real smile now and squeezed her hand before walking away.

Allison would be fine. Scott had gotten the actual bullet out of her arm and said it hadn’t hit her deep. Most of her muscular tissue was still intact. She’d still end up with a scar, but no permanent damage was done.

For Isaac the same couldn’t be said. He still hadn’t regained conciseness and was still laying on the dinner table, looking frighteningly pale. Cora was a sobbing mess at his side and Derek stood next to her, rubbing her back supportively while having a faraway look in his eyes.

As he watched them Stiles felt like an outsider. An outsider who ruined everything.

It was his fault, all of this. It was his fault Isaac was severely wounded, it was his fault his friends had all been in life-danger. It was no wonder none of them had come to speak to him yet, he ruined everything.

Filled with shame, regret and heart-ache Stiles walked out the room, not being able to watch the pained and worried expressions of his friends any longer.

\--

The stars shone down on him brightly and Stiles couldn’t help but feel small as he stared at them. It made his problems seem small and unimportant, which was exactly what he needed right now. But as he heard the sound of a cloak waving in the wind behind him he knew his moment of peace was over.

 “Stiles.”

He didn’t need to look up to know it was Derek and swallowed as he prepared himself for the painful conversation to come. He flashed Derek a sad smile, which Derek took as an invitation to sit down next to him. A silence fell over them and Stiles could feel the guilt building up inside.

“How’s Isaac?”

Derek sighed. “We don’t know, we’re thinking he will survive it, but he’s usually not unconscious this long.”

"Usually?"

Derek gave him a smirk. "You didn't think this was our first fight did you?"

"Well, the first one in which a friend betrayed you."  Stiles said, while fumbling with his thumbs nervously.

Derek went rigid next to him. 

"I'm sorry." He didn’t dare look up at Derek. “I really am.”

Derek grabbed hold of his arm and turned Stiles around, his expression filled with regret, pain and something else Stiles couldn’t place. “Stiles. You did not betray us. This is not your fault.”

Stiles scoffed. “Yes it is, I basically lead them to you.”

“But you did everything you could to stop them.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and started to move away from Derek, who then tightened his hold on Stiles’ arm. “Stiles, no one is blaming you. You did not betray us.Not at all.”

Stiles looked up at Derek, who was looking at him with assurance. Stiles felt relief in his chest but didn’t truly believe Derek. Of course they blamed him. Yet he nodded silently and hid his face in his hands. “Still, I should have done more.”

Derek released a disagreeing sigh but didn’t say anything. They both stared up at the stars for a while, neither of them speaking up.

“So..you’re from the future?”

Stiles could hear the disbelief and pain in Derek’s voice and felt guilt rise up in his stomach. He hadn’t even thought about the whole I’m-a-time-traveller-conversation yet.  “Yeah, yeah I am.”

“You know, not to sound offensive, but that actually explains a lot.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh. “What do you mean? I was perfect in my role.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to snort. “Of course you were. Especially the night you got drunk.”

Stiles laughed, for the first time since the whole drama of the last few days he full out laughed. He laughed till tears came pouring out of his eyes and Derek’s warm laughter on the background made it even better.

When his hysteric laughter finally died down, he spoke up. “So..you’re a werewolf?”

Derek grinned. “Yes. I am.”

“Show me.”

Derek flashed out his claws as proof and Stiles’ eyes went wide. “That is... awesome!”

“Awesome?”

Stiles grinned. “It’s a word from my time I guess, it means something like..nice.”

Derek’s eyes light up as Stiles said the word nice. “You think my claws are nice?”

“More than nice. They’re awesome.”

Derek looked at him with an expression Stiles couldn’t quite read. “You are awesome.” Derek then said, the word sounding strange and foreign in his mouth and Stiles laughed.

“You’re pretty awesome too.” Stiles said as he leaned forward and locked his lips with Derek’s.

The sweet, light and warm kiss quickly changed into a desperate and sloppy one. Stiles hands were curled up in Derek’s hair, clinging onto it for his life. Derek’s tongue was devouring him, taking in every taste of Stiles he could. Stiles returned the favour, wanting nothing more than this moment to last forever. Their tongues danced around each other and Stiles climbed onto Derek. Derek removed his hands from Stiles’ back and moved them towards his behind, holding Stiles in place while sending sparks through his body at the same time. Stiles moaned desperately as he pulled back from the kiss and trusted his hips into Derek’s. Derek moaned too, but the sound was deeper, more primal.

Then Derek’s lips were on his neck and Stiles felt his stomach tighten as he felt Derek’s tongue sucking onto his sensitive skin. His breath hitched as he felt the sharp tab of a canine on his neck. As he looked down he saw Derek’s features had changed and he realized Derek was shifting. Stiles looked in wonder and felt his body reacting.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

Derek growled but said nothing as he continued making love to his neck. Stiles felt eternal happiness as he realised he was able to make Derek shift just by kissing him. He must have one talented tongue.

Stiles made an embarrassing sound  he will never admit making as he realised the man beneath him had an even more talented tongue. From there on the moments blended together into one hot, messy, lovingly but desperate session of love making.

As Stiles collapsed onto Derek’s bare chest he finally understood the reason for their shared desperation. They both knew this was the last time they’d ever touch each other like that again.


	15. Sad understanding

“So what’s the plan?” Erica asked as she took a bite of her apple.

They were sitting in the hallway, with their backs against the wall, staring at their shoes. Stiles felt numb, his decision was made but he wished he hadn’t made it yet. He wished for more time. He snorted at the irony, a time traveller wanting more time. But he knows he can’t take up any more of the Hales lives, he’s already taken too much.

“The plan is to go back home.”

Erica looked up at him, her eyes showing she’d not been expecting that answer. Her voice was soft and filled with sad understanding as she spoke up. “Are you sure Stiles?”

“No, but what else can I do?”

Erica shrugged, but lightly, not wanting to make him feel any worse than he already did. “You could keep on visiting them?”

“You know that won’t work. The only way I could be happy with them is if I lived here or they lived with us. And we both know both options are just not possible. I can’t live in the past, I need you guys. And god knows they can’t live in the future.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“And it’s unfair to them to keep on taking up their time. If I would be there I would be holding them back. I would be limiting them in living their lives. I mean, if Derek finds this girl or guy or whatever he needs to be able to be happy with that person. Instead of having me, this random weird kid from the future, visiting once a week and him having to wait for me? Like no I can’t do that.”

Stiles suddenly noticed the lump in his throat, the tears in his eyes. Erica’s arms were around him before he knew what was happening and then he was sobbing onto her shoulder. “But I’m going to miss him so much Erica, so much.”

“I know baby, I know.” Erica said, her voice soothing him while he let it all out.

\---

When they walked back into the lounge Stiles noticed Scott was still hovering at where Allison was sitting. She was telling him something and Stiles can honestly say he’s never seen Scott pay so much attention to someone. His eyes seemed to shine with admiration.

“Erica, has Scott been with Allison this entire time?”

Erica rolled her eyes. “Yeah, he’s developed quite the crush on her.”

“Are you serious?”

“Unfortunately I am, he is still completely in denial though.”

“What about Kira?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I asked him and he said something along the lines of _Erica I’m not even in love with Allison shut up.”_

“But he is?”

Erica snorted. “Have you seen the look in his eyes?”

“Just did.  Love sick puppy 101. How does something like this always happen to Scott?”

“Umh, it happened to you too mister. God, I’m the only responsible time traveller in the room.”

“Well that’s a first.”

That got him a punch on the shoulder. “Shut up.”

He laughed and looked over at the other side of the room, where Derek was staring at them. The pained look on Derek’s face made Stiles refill with sadness, but his decision was made. It was just impossible for them to be together. As dramatic as that sounds, it was actually true. He will not cause Derek any more pain. He will not take up any more of Derek's time.

Yet when Derek motioned for him to follow he figured one more minute wouldn't hurt. He followed Derek outside into the garden and was surprised at finding Derek's lips on his as soon as they were outside. He returned the kiss, just as desperate as a few hours ago. Their tongues seemed to know that this was truly the last time they'd ever touch each other again as their kiss deepened into something warm and meaningful. When they parted Derek let his forehead fall against Stiles' and they were both breathing rapidly, trying to refill their brains with oxygen. 

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go."

"Then do not."

"I have to, you understand right? I don't belong here."

"But you do. You belong here with me, with us."

"But I also belong with Erica and Scott."

"They can stay here too."

"Derek, you don't get it. We have responsibilities back there, our lives are back there."

"But..but I love you."

Even though Stiles had always known it deep down, actually hearing the words completely threw him of guard. Derek loves him. _Derek_ loves _him_. As much as he wanted to throw himself onto Derek, to stay with Derek for ever and ever. He knew he couldn't. He knew he would ruin Derek's life by doing that. Because he was never meant to be in Derek's life. Fate didn't plan it that way. Fate had a whole other life planned out for Derek, a life Stiles was no part of. A life Derek needed to start living. So, as deeply as it pained him, Stiles knew what he had to do. 

"And I love you. It's just not enough Derek, it's not enough."

\---

The moment he and Derek walked back into the lounge Lydia stormed towards them. Her deep red hair flaring behind her, her ripped dress and expression showing she was not to be messed with right now. She had her eyes fixed on Stiles and Stiles could feel his stomach tighten in anxiety. He did not want to have this conversation, he did not want to say goodbye. 

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” Lydia demanded.

“Lydia, leave him-” Derek started.

“No Derek I will not. Stiles Stilinski. I demand you answer me!”

Stiles looked up into her eyes, which were filled with fire. “Of course I am Lyds, what else am I supposed to do?”

“Stay. That’s what you’re supposed to do. You’re supposed to stay.” Her voice cracked on the last few words and Stiles could feel his heart breaking in his chest as he took hold of her hand.

“Lyds I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“Why not? Why not?” Tears were streaming over her cheeks at this point.

“For the same reason you can’t come with me. We’d be somewhere we don’t belong.”

He could feel tears burning in his eyes as he looked at her for what he knows could be the last time. He threw his arms around her in desperation and held her tightly against him. He heard her sniff as he took her in his arms and had to fight back his tears. She sobbed on his chest and he kissed the top of her forehead, wanting to live in this moment for as long as it lasted. He doesn’t know how long they stood there, but his body was already so familiar to their position he was struggling to let go.

But he did.

He let go.

He let everyone go.

Cora, after a punch on his shoulder and a heartbreaking hug filled with tears.

Jackson, after getting an unfamiliar look of respect.

Allison, after one of her sweet smiles and a sad hug.

Isaac, after one last look at his still pale body.

 

But Derek...he never really let Derek go.

 


	16. Epilogue

 

There are times when Stiles wonders if he made the right choice.

After all, the feeling of heart-ache over Derek hadn't really gotten any less.

In such times he always looks around him and thinks about the things he would have missed out on if he hadn’t done what he did. He looks at Erica’s swollen belly, her bright smile and happy marriage to Boyd. He looks at Scott, who’s now head of the California time travel institution and has done an amazing job at fixing their mistakes and making the institution an honest and proud organisation again. He looks at Kira, who after her break up with Scott sticked around the institution and is now training their new recruits and has also opened her own juice bar. (Her juices are a gift from heaven honestly.)

As he looks at those things, at his friends, he realises he wouldn’t have wanted to miss them for the world.

But one day, that just wasn’t enough. So he drove all the way to this small town called Beacon Hills, the place where the Hale family lives in 2014. And as he looked at Derek’s great-great-great-grandchildren laughing and rolling over the grass, he realises how big of an impact his decision actually had.

As he sees those happy and excited kids-who all have Derek’s dark hair and bright eyes- he realises he wouldn’t have done it any other way.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. This is it. 
> 
> I want to thank every single one of you for helping me with your comments. You really helped me on this journey. (Is a fic a journey? god idek). The journey of my first fic. I know it's not a work of art and I know it's pretty shitty in some parts (like chapter one oh god) but it's not awful. and I'm pretty proud I created soemthing not awful.
> 
> AND I'M SORRY FOR THE ENDING (not really but if it makes you feel better, then I am)

**Author's Note:**

> So umh hey, I am kinda new to this stuff lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading so much! Hope you liked it ♥  
> Please do comment down below if you did, that would mean the world.


End file.
